


James Barnes and His Column in Witch Weekly

by Imbrian



Series: For the Greater Good [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imbrian/pseuds/Imbrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky的祕密身份以及與Steve的婚姻生活。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hag

「Barnes！」

 

匆匆從呼嚕網裡走出來的巫師退了兩步回到週刊總部裡頭內勤的夥伴桌邊，「怎麼了？」

 

「既然你回來了，不妨就來看看這期週刊要刊登的文章。」夥伴攤開了自己桌上的素材，「這次我們要寫的題目是醜老女巫。」

 

「醜老女巫嗎？」拉了一張椅子過來坐下的褐髮巫師撥了下垂在額前的瀏海，「我們該從哪裏開始？我——」看了一下手上的腕錶，蹙起眉的巫師思索了片刻，「——我跟Steve約了傍晚要在門外見。」

 

「我在想要從一些吸引人一些的故事著手，你有什麼想法？」有些興奮的巫師猛地抬起頭，「我是說⋯⋯你剛才是說Steve Rogers嗎？」

 

露出微笑的James Barnes點了點頭，「⋯⋯是，Phil，我的Steve一向就是指Steve Rogers。」眼前的葛來分多更坐立難安了，「如果有機會⋯⋯」他知道Steve肯定不會喜歡他接下來脫口而出的話，「我替你跟他要一張簽名好嗎？」

 

「當然好，我可以準備一只泥水聯隊的旗子嗎？」興奮地彷彿喘不過氣來的巫師今年才從霍格華茲畢業，Steve Rogers叱詫風雲時正是他還在霍格華茲低年級求學的時候，「Rogers隊長的簽名⋯⋯我能保證我會珍惜一輩子！」

 

他已經能夠想像枕邊人皺著眉簽名的模樣，褐髮巫師苦笑著執起羽毛筆，「所以⋯⋯醜老巫婆？我想我們可以從德國那個醜老女巫著手，我記得應該是魔法史在提到大獵巫時代的時候有一個德國當地的事件⋯⋯關於藉由以糖果搭成的小屋引誘孩童的手段。」

 

「對對對⋯⋯我想起來了！」被提醒的神盾局巫師興高采烈也跟著搖起羽毛筆，「在德國的黑森林裡頭藏著許多不法的勾當——某種程度上當今也是事實——其中最為人詬病的就是醜老巫婆，一種法力低下，但卻能靠著她們絕不外傳的魔藥達到目的女巫，她們著迷於捉捕麻瓜幼童⋯⋯」

 

James Buchanan Barnes表面上是女巫週刊的專欄作家，但實際上他還在霍格華茲念書時就被神盾局看中，希望能網羅他加入神盾局，此一致力對抗九頭蛇的祕密組織。

 

從未聽過神盾局的他，在七年級時曾與神盾局的負責人Nick Fury見面，Nick Fury要求他對於這份工作完全保密，決計不能夠對自己的父母朋友提起，也不能告訴他的枕邊人，加入以後必須進行許多跨國追捕九頭蛇的危險行動。

 

他答應了。他把本來申請正氣師的申請書收了起來，搬到獵人小屋以後被他藏進了某一本枯燥乏味而Steve永遠無意翻閱的圖書——某本被祖父塞進他們打包的行李中純種家族史之中，他不知道自己哪裏來的衝動答應下來這份差事。

 

當他覺得自己至少需要一人意見來評估自己的選擇時，他的變形學教授找到了在校園裡惴惴不安的他，告訴他此舉正確無誤，是當代必然的選擇。

 

「你有能力，James，如果你需要一個人來肯定你，讓我來做這個肯定你的人。」

 

被人稱當代最強的巫師Albus Dumbledore如此稱讚，就算James起初還有一點懷疑，現在也都煙消雲散了。

 

「我們不該貿然進入黑森林。」另一側的巫師們正在為作戰擬定計畫，而無法專心捏造自己專欄文章的James Barnes忍不住抬起了頭看向對方，「進入黑森林設置據點的危險太多了——狼人、吸血鬼，誰知道他為了保護自己的基地會放入什麼妖魔鬼怪？龍？」

 

「他沒有辦法在黑森林裡頭放進一頭龍。」忍不住從長桌的這一頭反駁對方，James蹙眉，「龍太容易噴火，隨時都會引發火災，吸血鬼也不可能，狼人他根本不屑為伍。」

 

吹鬍子瞪眼的老男巫雙手叉腰，「那你的高見呢？」

 

這時長桌一側沉默的黑人巫師抬起了頭，凝視著他們二人的爭執。

 

「當然是巨人。」James Barnes移開了目光，握著羽毛筆的拇指緩緩蹭過筆身上的紋路，「⋯⋯他就派了巨人來摧毀Barnes家。」

 

***

 

「Rogers，上工第一天會緊張嗎？」

 

Steve Rogers就算很緊張也沒可能跟身邊訓練自己的教官說實話，「多少有一點。」

 

「哈哈，會緊張是好事。」Agatha Moody爽朗地笑了兩聲，她以女性而言算相當寬闊結實的臂膀因為笑聲上下抖動，雖然她並不高大，但是俐落的動作加上施咒高手的身手，每次在實戰練習當中，Steve都不是她的對手，她也不忘寬慰他，假以時日他終究會超越她。

 

他們現在人在蘇格蘭的山野中，這一帶的麻瓜農家發生了許多孩童失蹤案，由於麻瓜世界的情勢緊張，這些慘案發生後，許多父母傷心欲絕，但麻瓜的執法單位一點辦法都沒有；這一帶的一名巫師在審視過情勢後，主動聯繫了正氣師局，認為這裏可能有一名醜老巫婆出沒。

 

醜老巫婆的法力並不高強，她們有的確實是女巫，因為黑魔法墮落，這種情況下的醜老巫婆相當難以應付；然而在大獵巫時代過去以後，真正法力高強，即是普遍被麻瓜認定所謂與惡魔簽訂條約的醜老巫婆已經少之又少，剩下許多都是當時侍奉這些法力高強者的麻瓜信徒。

 

這些信徒只會調配少數幾種魔藥，其中包括能夠維持她們壽命的藥水，她們無法調配能使自己真正青春永駐的魔藥，所以儘管她們得以躲過世人追捕的目光，卻無法使自己的外貌常保美麗，反之因為誤用藥水臉上出現了許多凸疣。

 

這些醜老巫婆深信不疑吃掉人類孩童是她們保有魔力的不二法門，忽略了她們實際上並不擁有魔力的事實，在麻瓜以為女巫只是傳說而獵巫行動僅是歷史的笑話以後，正氣師接手了捉拿她們的工作，由於正氣師比亂槍打鳥的麻瓜更清楚如何分辨醜老女巫跟一般獨居的老婦人，歷經近一百年的追捕，她們已然為數不多。

 

一八一一年，在分類奇獸的時候，醜老巫婆畢竟是人類變成的怪物，因此被分類至人，為此人馬與人魚皆感不滿，不願意與她們並列人類，而寧可被分至奇獸的類別之下。

 

若問Steve Rogers的意見，無論是奇獸或是人類，倘若為惡就應該受到逮補，究竟隸屬哪一類別，不是他優先考量的問題。

 

「以前巫師當中還有一項頗受歡迎的職業，叫做女巫獵人。」穿著斗篷與金髮巫師在荒地裡行走的灰髮女巫緩緩開口：「他們常常得跟麻瓜打交道，不過總能從麻瓜那裡收入不少金幣，後來隨著狩獵女巫告終，魔法部也頒布禁令，不准非正氣師的巫師私自捉拿醜老女巫。」

 

不久後，他們注意到遠方的峭壁上有一間不尋常的小屋，屋身歪歪斜斜，外頭的欄杆上還掛著許多奇怪的獸骨，要不是一個瘋得很厲害的麻瓜住在那兒，便是他們要找來問話的醜老女巫的住所了。

 

話說回來瘋得厲害的麻瓜與醜老女巫也沒啥不同。

 

Steve望了自己的教官一眼，受訓三年的默契自然能互相理解，兩人都清楚應該是那了。

 

四處張望後，他們發現小屋周圍並沒有太多遮蔽物，就算麻瓜也能找到這裡來，Steve沒想透為什麼麻瓜的警方沒能找著這裡，就算沒有線索也不妨上前盤查，「也許是真的女巫？能夠施展驅逐麻瓜咒？」

 

拿出魔杖偵測的Moody感應不到空氣中施咒的痕跡，「沒有看到⋯⋯也可能是巫術袋。」

 

「巫術袋真的有用嗎？」Slughorn直說那些東西是無稽之談。

 

「真的巫術袋自然就有用，也許不是隱藏自己的蹤跡，但卻能夠讓自己逃過追查。」示意對方也掏出魔杖就緒，「我們還是敲敲門，確定一下對方來歷，然而記著隨時都要提高警戒，千萬不要放低魔杖。」

 

兩名正氣師走上前去，為首的女巫用力地敲了敲門。

 

砰砰！門後一點回應也沒有。女巫再次用力地搥上門板，「有人在家嗎？」

 

Steve在對方授意下揮動魔杖將門解鎖，打開門走了進去，屋內瀰漫著一股腐爛的臭味，四、五隻被咬了幾口的死魚掉在地上，還有一些尺寸較小明顯屬於幼孩的鞋襪，「我們來遲了一步，她似乎跑掉了⋯⋯」

 

「孩子們似乎確實待過這裡⋯⋯」撿起地上的鞋襪，女巫皺起眉，「但我沒見到大釜，一般她們認為小孩們是使她們青春永駐的配方，只是看來她並沒有將他們吃掉。」將鞋襪放回原處，「我看見四雙鞋，與失蹤的麻瓜兒童一樣多。」

 

「那她把他們帶去哪了？」聽見孩童還有一線生機，Steve Rogers立刻思索任何得以搜查的方法，「屋內應該有線索！」

 

「有個方法能夠循線找到他們。」再次撿起襪子，「但這可能要讓Captain來幫個忙。」巫師也沒辦法憑空找著線索，靠著狗兒靈敏的嗅覺，就有希望循著氣味找到孩子們。

 

Steve立刻化身成為大狗，而本來就夠難聞的屋子在變成狗以後氣味更難受。

 

加上小屋裡八成有跳蚤。大狗坐下來忍不住搔了搔癢後，立刻又站起身湊上前去將孩子們的鞋襪都聞了一遍，接著牠在屋子其他角落很快就找到了孩子們的氣味。  
嗚嗚叫了幾聲的大狗用腳掌和頭試著頂開後門，彎腰撿起白楊木魔杖的女巫旋即跟著Captain打開了後頭勉強能稱得上是後門的門板。

 

「你得慢一點，Captain，我可沒有狗兒跑得那麼快！」

 

低著頭嗅著氣味一路往峭壁邊跑去，金黃色的大狗找著了一條能夠沿著峭壁下去的小路，孩子們的氣味遍佈在此，還有那股應該屬於醜老巫婆的臭味。

 

小路的盡頭是一處狹窄的裂縫，狗兒毫無障礙地鑽了進去，但女巫就沒那麼容易了，Moody乾脆動用魔法擊碎入口處的石壁加大了裂縫，再點亮魔杖飛快地追著狗兒走進裂縫之中，就在她往前的同時，裏頭傳來了大狗激烈的吠叫聲。

 

女巫趕到的時候大狗制服了撐著手杖的老巫婆，四名孩童被關在粗糙的木頭隔出的牢籠裡頭，旁邊有著一個底下正燒著大火的巨型大釜。

 

「Captain，你可以下來了！」用魔杖指著對方的鼻尖，下一刻噴出麻繩將對方的雙手雙腳纏住，再讓對方浮至空中。

 

孩子們現在反而顯得比方才更為害怕，眼前的女人用魔杖變出來的物品，可比這名捉走他們的女人來得多。

 

在孩子害怕得嚎啕大哭起來時，女巫將抓到的醜老巫婆一直念念有辭的嘴用布條塞住，「真是糟透了，接下來得要用上記憶咒才行。」運用魔杖擊昏了醜老巫婆，「恢復原形吧！等等都要修正孩子們的記憶。」

 

醜老巫婆想著要為自己準備一頓大餐，因為她之前被鄰近的麻瓜送去了精神療養院，最近才被釋放。

 

「她也是一個可憐人。」Moody看著手裏從麻瓜警方處取得的資料，由於孩子們已經除去了記憶，而醜老巫婆也將因此被送進麻瓜的大牢中，「作為最後幾個相信巫術的人，她長時間被嘲弄，經查她沒有任何巫師親戚，只是不斷臆想自己是巫婆，並且藉由一些似是而非的方法調配魔藥⋯⋯她甚至連一點醜老巫婆的魔藥都不會。」

 

雙手插在自己口袋裡的金髮巫師低著頭思索著自己對此事的看法，卻意外注意到警車旁偷偷往他們這邊看的一名孩子，若是他沒記錯，這個孩子方才一聲都沒哭，反倒全神貫注地盯著自己從狗變成人。

 

「記憶咒會失效嗎？」用眼神示意自己的導師看向那名孩子，「他看起來還記得方才發生什麼事了。」

 

「他只是好奇是哪名見義勇為的大哥哥拯救了他們。」不以為意的正氣師揮了揮手，「回去還有文書報告得填寫，你不介意晚點下班吧？」

 

與Bucky有約的他深吸了一口氣，笑著搖了搖頭，「當然不介意。」

 

接著他們就在走離麻瓜視線後，消影啟程準備返回魔法部。

 

***

 

就當褐髮巫師第三次因為擔憂檢查時間時，Steve Rogers的一頭金髮終於出現在斜角巷另一端。走到他面前的伴侶一臉愧疚，飛快地在他的臉頰上落下輕吻，「抱歉遲了如此久。」

 

「下次可以捎個口信給我，因公改時無所謂，我不在意。」檢視著對方全身沒有什麼傷痕後，終於放心下來的Bucky注意到戀人不斷地用手撓著自己的後頸，「怎麼一回事？」

 

將頸項轉向對方的金髮巫師皺起眉，「不知道⋯⋯今天離開查案的地方後就發癢。」

 

「回家瞧瞧。」擔心起來的褐髮巫師旋即取消了兩人在外的晚餐，「回家吧。」

 

下一刻兩人就落在自家客廳裡，後頸癢得難受的Steve又變成了狗，乾脆地用牠的腳搔癢搔得徹底。

 

這時走過來的Bucky像是想到什麼，伸出魔杖從牠後頸處挑出了什麼到空中再開口施咒。很快一隻看來像是螃蟹的怪物就在空中不斷變大，隨後被Bucky消除。

 

「吞魔蟲⋯⋯」難以置信地瞪著自己家的大狗，「Captain，你今天都去了什麼地方帶了這種東西回來？」轉過身到一旁的儲物櫃內東翻西找的褐髮巫師找出了一只小罐子，用頂部的吸管汲取了一點魔藥，滴到了狗兒背上，「我不確定這款萬用殺蟲劑有效，Captain，我以為我們同意你會當隻乾淨的乖狗。」

 

嗚了兩聲的大狗用口鼻頂了下巫師的手掌。

 

無奈地讓對方站到爐火前，「待在哪裡，藥效要過一刻鐘才會起作用，在這同時我替我們找找有什麼能填飽肚子。」

 

一刻鐘過後恢復人形的Steve Rogers抱著Bucky一塊擠在沙發上聽著巫師電台。

 

他們都吃了一點先前Barnes夫人送來的清湯，沾著Steve兩天前自製的黑麥麵包。兩人都認為黑麥麵包天然的深色澤可以讓他們忽略麵包可能有的問題——他們也對彼此承諾平安夜當晚一定要一起準備大餐。

 

Steve雙手環過了Bucky的腰，輕輕地吻著對方的耳朵：「⋯⋯今天救了四個孩子，其中有個孩子被修正記憶後，還看了我好幾眼。」

 

「小女孩？」Bucky因為癢稍稍縮了縮頸子，「我的Steve，你不知道自己生得好看。」

 

「只要你一個人覺得我好看。」不肯因為對方敏感而縮起的動作放棄，Steve繼續在Bucky臉龐落下輕吻，「但那是個小男孩⋯⋯而且他看著我的樣子就像是所有發生過的事他都記得一清二楚。」

 

但Bucky已經沒再注意Steve的話，他正忙著主動回吻對方，甚至動手解開對方的襯衫。

 

***

 

醜老巫婆在麻瓜的童話裡佔據許多篇幅，據信當代的流行之中，德國的格林兄弟為此貢獻良多，這對巫師父親與麻瓜母親所生下的兄弟曾在德姆蘭求學，留下了描述醜老巫婆最經典的故事，就像巫師社會跳跳鍋一樣著名的故事：糖果屋。

 

麻瓜必然很難想像如何使用糖果建造小屋，但任何一個具有魔法的巫師都能輕易辦到。不過醜老巫婆大多不是真正合格的女巫，就算擁有魔力也肯定未曾接受過正規的魔法訓練。俄羅斯與歐洲大陸許多地方都還有醜老巫婆，德國黑森林更是一處聚集各種邪魔妖物的所在，本刊不建議任何巫師與女巫獨自前往。

 

記著，見到醜老女巫的時候，任何攻擊的咒語都有效。

 

你們誠摯的James Barnes。

 

闔上從英國跨海寄來的女巫週刊，Loki Odinson抬起眼望向身前臉上佈滿紅色紋路男人，「你剛才說，你叫作Laufey⋯⋯」


	2. Jackalope

「他們仍舊不願意伸出援手嗎？」

 

長桌的一端身著黑衣膚色黝黑的非裔男人聞言點了點頭，「他們說目前他們也自顧不暇，沒有時間跨海來協助。」

 

「自顧不暇是什麼意思？」坐在長桌另一端的女子——也是方才一開始發言之人——略帶惱怒地追問，「他們最大的麻煩就是自尋煩惱的麻瓜，如果不是他們搞出宛如恐怖統治一般的制度隔絕魔法社會與非魔法族群——」

 

「他們有權力決定自己的規範。」表面上是女巫週刊的副總編輯，事實上其實是神盾局局長的非裔男人Nick Fury打斷她的發言，「國際巫師聯盟一六九二年即賦予他們做此決定的權力。」

 

「巫盟主席沒有對他們的決定作出任何置喙嗎？」自他加入神盾局以來，就知道神盾局從未停止尋求國際合作的Bucky Barnes難得地在會議中發言，他的發言亦換來桌邊唯一一名女子的目光注視。

 

「但我們的夥伴並非毫無作為，美國當地最主要的巫師日報不定時就會對美國巫師社會更新關於Gellert Grindelwald的犯行，待他們意識到Gellert Grindelwald的野心，他們終究會無法置身事外。」非裔男人停頓片刻後望向Bucky Barnes，「同時我們不能坐以待斃。」

 

當所有人都站起身準備離開燭光昏暗的偏廳時，餐桌上唯一一名女子匆匆走到了Bucky的身邊，伸手拉住了他的手肘，「Barnes，請留步。」

 

停下腳步看向與他年紀相仿的女子，進入神盾局後，他才認識眼前之人，Peggy Carter，奇怪的是兩人的年歲約莫僅有一兩年之差，但他卻從未在霍格華茲見過她，「Carter小姐。」

 

「Fury口中的不能坐以待斃是什麼意思？」女子的語氣聽來咄咄逼人，「我能看懂他的暗示，他似乎與你私下有所交流。」

 

Peggy Carter較他更早加入神盾局，但似乎與Nick Fury不大對盤，「是嗎？我們並沒有公務以外的互動，Fury來自美國，或許你在描述他的同胞毫無作為時應該客氣一些。」

 

「我只說實話。」她下意識地再次擋住他的去路，「很久以前他就談論過送間諜到Gellert Grindelwald陣營中。」

 

「我對此一無所知。」Bucky平靜地回應，望著她一臉存疑又理直氣壯的神情，他霎時有見到了Steve的錯覺，「我很好奇⋯⋯我似乎從未在霍格華茲見過妳。」

 

「我的父親曾是國際魔法合作部的官員，我屆學齡以前，他就被派駐至俄羅斯與當地的魔法社會交流，我們舉家前往，所以我是在俄羅斯完成魔法學業，或許你聽過這所同樣古老的魔法學校Koldovstoretz，那就是我接受巫師訓練的學校。」

 

「Koldovstoretz，魔法創造者之校，我確實聽過。」露出微笑的他向對方眨了眨眼，「Carter小姐，我與妳一樣時常為Fury的保密主義所擾，我不該是妳的仇人。」

 

Peggy Carter臉色一凜，「我們共通的大敵都是Gellert Grindelwald。」

 

忽然領悟過來的Bucky稍稍退了一步，「妳的父親⋯⋯」

 

「Gellert Grindelwald忌憚Albus Dumbledore，當他無法跨海前往英國，他亦沒有停下腳步——他穿越黑森林，與古老的吸血鬼結盟，襲擊了俄羅斯的魔法聚落，我的父親要將情勢帶回倫敦的時候在途中被他抓住。」回溯一切的棕髮女子語氣雖稍顯急促，卻少有情緒外露，「我完成學業後返回倫敦，在魔法部大聲疾呼卻無人理會——這時Nick Fury找上我。」

 

「我們確有共通的大敵。」Bucky垂下眼簾，「請替我向妳的家族致意。」

 

「我們並非什麼古老的家族，我的父親來自麻瓜家庭，母親家族亦頻繁與麻瓜通婚——」又一次拉住Bucky Barnes手肘的Peggy Carter再次與他四目相接，「如果Nick Fury確實計畫找人出任間諜，你會是他的頭號人選。」

 

Bucky的回應僅是再次揚起了嘴角，「Carter小姐，我得就此告辭，我還得去思考我這周的專欄應該要如何向隔海的同胞們示警，日安，再見。」

 

***

 

與Agatha Moody一併進入老舊的倉庫時，Steve Rogers注意到其中一只木盒中裝著異常嬌小的鹿角。

 

這處老舊倉庫位於泰唔士河南岸船塢，據傳是某名黑巫師藏匿不法物品的所在，正氣師局接獲通報，而Chester指派了Moody與Rogers前來調查。

 

「鹿角？」取起其中一只犄角，「我不理解⋯⋯」

 

「那並不是一般的鹿角，Rogers。」Moody緩緩走至箱邊，一樣取起了一只犄角，「這是鹿角兔的角，可以製成各種魔藥，同時也是北美常見的魔杖芯素材。」

 

「我從未見過鹿角兔。」看著箱內形狀各異的犄角，「在英國本土並不常見。」

 

「鹿角兔與一般的兔子無異，母兔在誕下幼崽的同時如果遇到閃電同時落下，幼崽就會逐漸長成鹿角兔，鹿角兔活得較一般野兔更長，牠們時常出沒在荒野，重複牠們前一句聽到的人類語言，引誘旅人離開營火保護之處，但大多數的鹿角兔對一般麻瓜或是巫師均無害。」

 

Steve伸出手拾起了另一只與手中犄角應成對的角，「⋯⋯鹿角兔魔杖。」

 

Moody放下她手中的犄角，「我聽說以鹿角兔的角製成的魔杖非常順手，對於喜歡施放符咒的巫師而言會是絕配，但確實如你所說，鹿角兔不常見於英倫三島，我們的氣候多雨，卻少有閃電交加的天氣。」

 

「這處倉庫最怪的就是這盒犄角，其他東西看起來都跟麻瓜的貨物沒有什麼差別。」Steve巡視了一圈，「情報似乎並不可信。」

 

「事實上過去幾年在北美目擊鹿角兔的案例不斷增加，在懷俄明州，有一對兄弟數次遭到美國除憶師更改記憶後，仍不斷在自家的草坪上遇見鹿角兔，美國魔法議會不斷追查鹿角兔異常增生的原因⋯⋯」想起那名粗心的英國巫師闖禍經過的Moody臉色不善地續道，「你知道自從經歷過Scamander的事件後，美國巫師對於奇獸非常敏感，天知道他們有多慶幸他們國內沒有像是龍這樣巨大的奇獸需要保護⋯⋯沒有道理栽在這麼小的奇獸身上。」

 

「最後事情怎麼解決？」沒聽說過這種事的Steve皺起了眉，「倘若是野生的奇獸，誰也沒辦法控制，也不應該去控制牠們的數量。」

 

「後來他們變造了那對兄弟的記憶，讓他們改以為了打響自家標本店生意為由，創造出了鹿角兔這樣僅存在於想像中的生物，一時確實引領了美國當地莫魔——也就是我們口中麻瓜——家中都擺設上一個鹿角兔頭標本的風潮。」Moody這時放鬆嘴角笑了笑，「麻瓜就是這樣，你費盡心思從他們腦海中抹去，他們卻能捕風捉影、天馬行空地聯想，但你給他們一些似是而非的東西，以後他再見到草地上的鹿角兔，他反而以為自己工作太累了，才會誤以為自己看見了他在工作室裡搗鼓半天的東西。」

 

「一個黑巫師要一盒鹿角兔的角做什麼？」Steve舉起白楊木魔杖封起了木盒的邊口，填塞上軟泥，最後再封上正氣師局的印章，以備交由魔法執行部調查，「如果要私製成魔杖，他可以選擇在英國更常見的魔法材質。」

 

「有太多事等待我們釐清⋯⋯Gellert Grindelwald的故鄉，有與鹿角兔非常相近的奇獸，一樣是長有角的兔子，但有的還具有像松雞一樣的翅膀，德國人稱呼其為Wolpertinger，在北歐亦能見到相近的奇獸，也許它們會被利用在某種黑魔法儀式當中⋯⋯誰也不知道。」

 

他們兩人都沒說出來的事實是：在這樣一處尋常麻瓜都不會起疑的所在憑空出現了一箱奇獸的犄角，怎麼看都不會是一件好事要發生的前奏。

 

「這處倉庫不屬於巫師，這盒鹿角兔的角屬於未申報的魔法物質，雖然與我們以為的黑巫師藏身之處或是什麼藏匿危險武器的所在相去甚遠，但依然可以說我們順利地完成了Chester所賦予的任務，而你，Steve Rogers，可以準時去接你的伴侶返家，無須加班。」

 

回程的路上不忘取笑他的Agatha自從知道Bucky在女巫週刊上班以後就不時消遣他，不過旁人也時常覺得奇怪，像James Barnes這種出身、又有曾為學校男主席的天份，沒有道理選擇以在八卦雜誌寫作作為生涯職志。

 

他確實也不覺得Bucky像是在雜誌社裡頭寫作。

 

有時Bucky的鞋跟總是沾滿了泥土，但斜角巷裡清一色是石子道路、有時Bucky的長袍邊緣有一些像是被攻擊符咒刮破的痕跡，而更重要的是，有時他打開指針，上頭的銀針只會一直旋轉，卻遲遲無法顯示出Bucky的下落。

 

Bucky的解釋聽起來總是有些薄弱卻又難以辯駁。

 

「泥土？我想應該是中午用餐的時候，我們一行人貪快穿過了人家家的花圃，結果我被腳下打滑的Phil推了一把，一腳踩進了旁邊的野薔薇叢中。」

 

「沒有人攻擊我，Maria，她是我們負責寫紙花專欄的作者，桌上總有好幾把大剪刀在空中依照她的指揮工作，有一把黃銅大剪刀不知道被誰下了惡咒，時不時就會跑來攻擊一旁的巫師，大概是這樣才被剪出一個口子吧？」

 

「⋯⋯別再拿指針偷看我了。」

 

某次在魔法部遇見昔日教授的時候，Steve也曾請教過指針的問題，得到的答案也讓他摸不著頭緒，「無論他現在在何方，他的一切都與你同在，就我來看你早已不需要這個小玩意，要是我就會把它收起來，話說回來魔力的衰退實屬正常，要是它有點故障，我也不會意外。」

 

如果是故障了、如果倘若他真的不需要指針，指針可以塵歸塵、土歸土，但Albus Dumbledore卻明確地指示他將指針收起來；若是它真的因為魔力衰退故障，Dumbledore亦可以明說，但他卻用上了模稜兩可的語氣帶過。

 

Steve Rogers最後推敲出Dumbledore語下的真意：「我的魔力不會輕易衰退，指針並沒有故障，但如今Bucky已與你廝守終生，你不再需要指針指引你方向——」

 

——因為Bucky終會告訴他。

 

Steve能夠等待，也願意如此守護Bucky，而無論女巫週刊後頭到底有什麼事再發生，至少Bucky樂於從事這份工作。

 

「⋯⋯但是Nicholas Fury的來歷至今我們依然弄不清楚。」忽然Moody的聲音傳入了他的耳底，「那個男人宣稱來自紐約，畢業於伊法魔尼，連美國魔法議會都沒有他具體的來歷，他究竟為何忽然憑空出現在女巫週刊裡依然是個謎。」

 

Steve想起Nick Fury前來婚禮時，Bucky原本堆滿臉的笑意瞬間就像被催狂魔吸走一般。

 

他忽然感覺腳底發麻。

 

***

 

他返家的時候，Bucky已經坐在客廳裡頭，有趣的是就像他今天為了到麻瓜的船塢去調查換上了尋常的麻瓜裝扮，Bucky也穿著與時下麻瓜相近的打扮，一件白色的長袖襯衫，與寬褲管的黑色吊帶褲，褲口全數塞進了一雙褐色的馬靴中。

 

「你今天也到了倫敦市區裡嗎？」落吻在對方鼻尖的Steve望著對方帶著笑意彎起的眼角，「怎麼跟我一樣穿得像個麻瓜？」

 

「我今天去了一處叫做唐寧街十號的地方。」Bucky在對方驚訝地準備發問以前再次開口，「在麻瓜首相的住處旁邊，有一處古老巫師家族的房產，Blishwick家族，根據他們後人的說法，早在十八世紀那一排的房子建好的時候，他們就從建造房子麻瓜手中租下了其中那處當時還嶄新的房屋，當時許多富裕的巫師家族喜歡住在麻瓜之中，享受在麻瓜身邊生活他們卻一無所知的樂趣。」

 

僅透過麻瓜研究學習過少數英國麻瓜的事務，Steve不由得晾高了眉，「我以為古老的巫師家族會像Barnes家有一處莊園。」

 

「很多家族兼有之。」Bucky側首看了Steve一眼，簡潔地解釋：「Barnes的家族成員就住在其他你所不知道的房產裡。」

 

意識到Bucky不打算多談Barnes家的事，Steve清了清喉嚨，「⋯⋯所以Blishwick家族就是英國首相的鄰居了？」

 

「Blishwick家的後人告訴我們，原先他們的房子蓋在土質異常鬆軟的之處，沒有多久時間房屋就產生結構問題，不過Blishwick家則藉由魔法保護得宜，儘管在整排唐寧街的房子都沒有人入住的時候，他們家族都還一直在那裡生活，近二十年才因為前一次大戰成為了麻瓜的作戰總部而又再次熱鬧了起來。」

 

輕撫過Bucky垂在額前的柔軟褐髮，入坐Bucky一旁的他伸出手把對方攬進了懷中，輕吻著他的顴骨，「⋯⋯你整天都在外頭，那這週的專欄想好題目了嗎？」

 

褐髮男人嘆了一口氣，「完全沒有靈感。」他怎麼能說開完會以後他花了一整個下午的時間在想擔任間諜一事。

 

「截稿日是星期四，你還有一整天可以想，難道唐寧街十號沒有給你什麼靈感嗎？」

 

哪能有什麼靈感，不過又是一場僅止於空談毫無實際作為的會議罷了，「⋯⋯何苦只談我的事，你今天跟Moody又到哪裡去查案了？你方才說你今天也在倫敦市區？」

 

「不，其實我跟Moody現影去了泰晤士河南岸的船塢，有人通報倉庫裡頭可能有黑巫師的武器，但去了以後發現只有一盒未經通報就出現在英國的鹿角兔的犄角。」

 

「鹿角兔？」彷彿像是初次聽見這個名詞的巫師喃喃地重複了兩遍，「⋯⋯鹿角兔，你是說頭上長角的野兔？」

 

「是，Moody告訴我鹿角兔在北美是常見的魔杖芯材質，近幾年數量增加許多，造成了美國魔法議會不堪其擾，最後終於想方設法讓麻瓜將其視為一種想像中的生物，即使日後他們再見到了鹿角兔也會看作是自己因為疲倦所致的臆想。」

 

「⋯⋯很聰明。」若有所思的Bucky瞇起了眼，「盒裡鹿角兔的角，都是成對的嗎？」

 

「我注意到其中幾只確實是成對的⋯⋯怎麼了？」

 

「那是回聲水的材質，水仙花的球莖與鹿角兔成對的角粉，加上大約還有十幾種不同的成分，加入某部分人體的成分，即可以重現他們希望重現之人的聲音，就像山谷回聲一樣如出一轍——」

 

「Bucky，你太聰明了。」急忙捧著對方的雙頰在他的額央落下一吻的正氣師匆忙站起身，「從北美大量出現的鹿角兔開始，他們想要的就是製造這份魔藥的能力，我到局裡去一趟，很快就回來——」

 

只是笑瞇著眼回應的褐髮男人在對方消影之後，下一刻亦起身走至壁爐邊，伸手撒了一把綠色的粉末到壁爐中，「神盾局總部。」

 

***

 

兔子不時會被麻瓜視作不祥的象徵，如同麻瓜畏懼黑貓一般毫無理由，然而近年北美的麻瓜竟興起了在家中放置鹿角兔標本的風潮，但大多數的標本僅是來自於麻瓜假造，並非真的鹿角兔。

英倫三島的巫師對鹿角兔較為陌生，歐洲、北美的巫師則相對對於這誕生在閃電之下的生物較為熟稔，並聽聞過牠們具備能夠模仿短短一句人類話語的能力，這樣的能力一般人可能僅是一笑置之，但對於心神不安的旅人而言，卻很有可能是導致迷途的陷阱，不得不慎防。

我僅呼籲隻身在外的巫師，明辨所愛之人的聲音，謹記他們的身影永遠存在你的心中，而非蟄伏在黑暗之中。

你們誠摯的James Barnes

 

坐在落雪的營地之中，黑髮巫師闔起手中刊物後隨手將之捲起，就著眼前的火光，不顧封面窈窕多姿的女歌手連連驚呼，輕易地將整本刊物付之一炬。


	3. Merpeople Part 1

溫暖的地中海是塞壬出沒的水域，與一般常見的人魚或美人魚不同，塞壬對於無分巫師或麻瓜，都有極高的危險性，主要原因是人類駕駛的船隻很容易在他們的歌聲中迷航，嚴重者會在他們的歌聲中陷入瘋狂、甚至自殘。

 

對於防範塞壬的最佳做法即是在行經塞壬出沒的水域時用蠟封住自己的耳朵，因為一般的緘默咒對於像是塞壬這般的魔法生物無效，因為他們身上的鱗片與厚皮對魔法的防禦效果極佳，有一名名叫荷馬的麻瓜曾在故事中詳細描述關於塞壬的行徑，不過在對塞壬的外貌描述上仍有失真，一般咸認是因為麻瓜終究還是聽到塞壬的歌聲，導致將青白色、黃眼睛而且全身有肥厚鱗片的塞壬描述成美人魚。

 

近年來部分巫師熱衷於捕抓塞壬，主要是因為東方的麻瓜相信，如果吃下人魚的肉將可長生不老，然而這僅是一場誤會，塞壬本身也像人類會老會死，只因麻瓜大多無法辨識人魚、塞壬等半魚人生物的外觀，導致他們的傳說當中時常會見到單一人魚存活上百年之久，事實上即使麻瓜在見到人魚的同時也能夠以肉眼清楚分辨他們尾鰭上的鱗片，鱗片的色澤愈黯淡，代表人魚的年紀愈大。

 

另外，與塞壬同居在深海底且具有傷害力的還有另一種生物，在一名曾與美人魚交談過的麻瓜記錄中，可以看見麻瓜誤將它記載為海女巫，典型的一種麻瓜錯誤，他們總將具有超出麻瓜理解能力範圍外的物種歸類為巫師社會的成員。

 

海女巫數量並不多見，根據熟知半人魚語言的巫師指出，由於海女巫同類相忌，一旦一個水域當中出現一個以上的海女巫，往往就會展開彼此之間的搏鬥，直到一方勝出為止。

 

而不列顛群島所在的海域北海，即有一位年紀粗估在六百歲以上的海女巫居住。

 

但我必須警告任何嘗試接近塞壬或海女巫的巫師或女巫，謹記，凡龍安於眠者忌驚。

 

誠摯的James Barnes。

 

***

 

「誰聽得懂人魚話？」

 

那天當Nick Fury站在女巫週刊編輯室盡頭發問時，反常地沒有得到此起彼落的回應聲。

 

在無人應答的情況下，James Barnes抬起頭將視線從他依然空白一片的羊皮紙上挪向神盾局的局長，「他們倘若在水底，不是都可以用英文溝通？」

 

「我們這次需要去的所在深入在北海海底，僅是一般的氣泡頭罩或是魚鰓草並不足以令我們在水中待上那麼長的一段時間，我們需要與人魚特使溝通，讓他們代替我們去檢查海底不尋常之事，我們最不希望看到的就是Gellert Grindelwald又找到了更強大的同夥。」

 

「我不懂，我們這次在談論的同夥是誰？」甫現影的女巫Maria Hill揭下她銀灰色的斗篷，「北海海底除了人魚⋯⋯還有什麼東西？」

 

「海女巫。」忽然想起什麼似的棕髮男子從一旁的架上取下一本安徒生童話，「這名居住在丹麥的麻瓜曾經記錄過這樣一種生物，拿聲音做交換⋯⋯」

 

「所謂的用聲音交換很淺顯易見就是某種魔咒，安徒生也不是一個麻瓜而是一個爆竹，他的父親是丹麥的奇獸生物學家，一名巫師，所以他的作品裡頭才能到處看到魔法的痕跡。」略帶不耐說明的黑人巫師抽出魔杖在空中揮舞，很快金色的光芒就化成模糊的章魚圖案出現在空中，「所謂海女巫也是半人魚的一種，壽命與半人魚相近都有三百年以上，它們熟知對於人魚與人類均有效的魔法，據說這名海女巫非常受到Gellert Grindelwald吸引，對他勾勒的新世界非常有興趣，特別是能將其他人魚奴役於麾下一事。」

 

「Dumbledore？」依然絞盡腦汁仍想不出來專欄題材的James Barnes將老鷹羽毛筆塞回墨水瓶中，「以前Slughorn告訴過我Dumbledore會說人魚話。」

 

「⋯⋯我們沒辦法百分之百相信Dumbledore的忠誠。」黑人巫師毫不意外地見到屋內的巫師聞言紛紛發出難以置信的質疑，「我理解你們對於Dumbledore的信任，但我的職務要求我懷疑所有人。」

 

「真不是一份輕鬆的工作。」對黑人巫師一樣也有保留的James低聲咕囔了一句，轉過頭看向對方，「有魔藥可以達到較長時間的變形效果，如果你找不到翻譯官，也許會想要輕自進到水裡去將禍害除之而後快。」

 

「我們尚未能夠確認海女巫對我們有敵意。」Maria提醒道：「奇獸的權益——」

 

「——誰都知道人魚被當成奇獸是一場蓄意為之的錯誤。」打斷她的James語氣淡漠地道：「依照Fury的意思，我們也不能夠確認它對我們無害，就該假定它是潛在的敵人。」

 

「Barnes說得沒錯，直到我們能夠一探究竟為止，它都是威脅。」Nick Fury側首，魔杖一揮一本「強力魔藥」便直達他的手裡，「這次的任務⋯⋯輪到誰出場了？」

 

***

 

Steve Rogers不大喜歡收到護法送來的訊息，這一來提醒了他母親逝世前一刻的痛苦記憶，二來，倉促到來不及成信的消息多半少是好消息，譬如眼前Bucky藉由白色雄鹿護法說出他臨時得到北海出差一事。

 

他也湊巧今日忙得不可開交。

 

眼前希臘來的兩名巫師正在激烈地用希臘文嚴正否認他們與任何黑巫師有關的控訴，但他們卻不願意為眼前覆蓋著墨綠色鱗片的慘白肉塊提供更詳細的解釋。

 

「這至少是不當殺害奇獸的罪名。」他皺緊眉頭向翻譯開口，「你得告訴他們，我們不可能讓他們離開，雖說是奇獸，但是誰都知道塞壬屬於有智慧的生物，殺死它們在英國不可能被視作英雄⋯⋯」

 

奇獸控管局派來的翻譯一邊掏出手帕拭汗，一邊飛快地翻譯，「⋯⋯他們強調是奇獸先展開攻擊，還問你如果人面獅身像攻擊你的話難道你不會反擊嗎？」

 

「我會先嘗試回答它的謎題，避免被攻擊⋯⋯既然他們已經承認自己殺害這些塞壬，我們不能先將他們送返希臘魔法議會之類的所在嗎？」向前來審理此案的法律執行部主管Spencer-Moon平靜地回應，「我們雙方對於塞壬存在價值應該永遠無法取得共識。」

 

「異中求同有的時候也是很重大的一門學問。」年長的巫師露出疲倦但睿智的微笑，「Chester真是好心，將你借給我處理這繁瑣的審問過程。」

 

「這是我的榮幸。」儘管坐在偵查庭上遠不比在外抓拿犯人有趣。沉澱片刻的金髮巫師仍舊是在深吸了一口氣後，重新再次投入質詢，「他們方才提到塞壬攻擊他們，據我們了解，此事已經許多年沒有發生記錄，無論是在希臘的麻瓜或是巫師。」

 

「的確，無論希臘麻瓜政府的情勢如何，希臘的巫師仍舊相當認真避免來往的麻瓜船隻誤入塞壬居住的區域，但這兩名巫師堅持是塞壬率先在海岸對他們進行攻擊。」反覆與翻譯以及對方謄成文字的口供對照後，年長的巫師輕輕放下了手裡的羊皮紙，「海岸，難道這裡所指的海岸並非塞壬原先居住的地區？」

 

翻譯遲疑了片刻，轉身向兩名人犯確認，人犯反應劇烈地搖著頭，「他們說不是。」

 

「塞壬本就喜歡傷害人類，跑出平常的居住區似乎並不意外，就跟催狂魔逮到機會就是要到人們群聚的地方一樣。」偏首思考的Steve反問，「你覺得他們會做正當防衛的辯護？」

 

「親愛的Rogers先生，確實在我們的眼光中這兩人犯下了無庸置疑的罪行，但就跟其餘迷信無知的人類一樣，他們的邪惡遠及不上他們的愚蠢。」Spencer-Moon對翻譯釋出友善的微笑，「辛苦你了，David，這場調查真是漫長。」

 

「不會，我們隨時恭候差遣。」拆下單眼鏡片擦拭著的翻譯像是想到什麼似地開口，「⋯⋯對了，他們說了一些很奇怪的事。」

 

「喔？怎麼樣的怪事？」似乎不覺得無關痛癢，年長的巫師再次轉動他微胖的身軀，望向視線另一側的翻譯員。

 

「他們說⋯⋯這些塞壬遠離平日生活的區域，而且在光天化日之下大聲的歌唱，並不像過去還會藉著惡劣的天氣如風雨、濃霧的庇護，就好像——」

 

奇獸可能會因為覓食誤闖人多的所在，但塞壬也好、蘇格蘭的人魚族群也好，他們都是有智慧的生物，貪圖傷害人類、捕捉人類為食的貪慾，不大可能也鮮有機會淹沒它們自保的求生意念，不致飛蛾撲火至此，「——好像什麼？」

 

「好像它們肆無忌憚，一點也不在意被發現、被捕捉。」  
「就好像⋯⋯」Spencer-Moon看了一眼作為證據躺在眼前的那塊還帶著鱗片的血肉，「它們被說動，參與了某項巨大的陰謀。」

 

「Gellert Grindelwald？」當前最有顛覆世界慾望與能力的黑巫師也僅止一人，「繼巨人之後，他打算再拉攏人魚？」

 

「根據我的好朋友，Dumbledore的介紹，這位曾經與我有過數面之緣的黑巫師一直是個迷戀神話傳說的傢伙，我不怪他，傳說中總是有著許多迷人的事物，躲避死神的斗篷，以及天下無敵的魔杖⋯⋯」稍稍坐挺身子又緩舒一口長氣的巫師露出微笑，「當有這麼一群塞壬長期以來都受到巫師的約束與干涉，只要簡單地以自由做餌，什麼族群都會上鉤，無論巨人、或是人魚。」

 

Steve緊蹙起眉，「那其他的生物呢？我們是否應該要更全面地設防？」

 

「吸血鬼、狼人這些⋯⋯我們長久存有歧見的族群，被我們視作最低下的一群，要忽然跟他們求和只怕是不大可能，至於巨人、塞壬，被我們長期約束束縛已久，要不挾怨報復大概也很困難，龍⋯⋯他們也不比我們掌握更多面對對付這些龐大巨獸所需的能力，我不會太擔心——」

 

「——人馬呢？」一時想起禁忌森林裡的那群居民，Steve輕道：「他們不喜歡人類。」

 

「他們當然不喜歡人類，因為我們對萬物的駑鈍與漠然，也因為我們看不出星辰起落之間的命運，我們看得太狹隘，懂得太淺薄，但孩子，親愛的Steve我一點也不擔心人馬，而這不只是因為他們總在神話裡頭以英雄的導師存在而已。」在巫師的魔杖一點之下，屋頂與牆壁變成了無垠星空與遼闊草原，「而是他們早已看到故事結束的篇章。」

 

頓時因對方的話語陷入思考的金髮巫師，下一刻被對方忽然巍巍然站起身的舉動打斷了思緒，「長官？」

 

「他們返回希臘也會做自我防衛的申辯，而根據我對我們希臘同胞對塞壬的偏見，那幾乎就是一個能夠無罪開釋的保證了，就讓他們自由離開吧⋯⋯」做出審判毫無猶豫的巫師收起了魔杖，也一併收掉了展現幻影的魔法，「但把那些可憐的生物存餘的屍骸都火化了，無論有無智慧，奇獸還是人類⋯⋯因為迷信而死都太悲慘了。」

 

***

 

顯然他與半魚半人種族還有一些時間得要消磨。

 

Steve Rogers走進漆黑的房內點亮魔杖頂端的同時，已經做好最壞的打算，所幸除了那條不能否認的魚尾巴外，Bucky其餘外貌並沒有太多轉變。

 

「⋯⋯我可以解釋Barnes變成一條人魚的原因。」出現在他面前的黑人巫師看來並不慌張，「我能夠跟你好好談談嗎？」

 

「我假設你的好好談談，是希望我不會抽出魔杖來攻擊你，或是意指我不會揪著你的脖子要你想辦法把他變回原樣？」Steve偏首，「你打算隱瞞身份到什麼時候？如果這件事能夠在事發當日或是一兩天內解決，你還是會繼續讓Bucky瞞著我進行以女巫週刊為幌子的祕密任務。」

 

「我們知道沒有辦法瞞你太久，我可以跟你解釋，如果你覺得我們難以相信，你還可以去找Dumbledore，當初是他鼓勵James Barnes加入神盾局的行列。」

 

「神盾局？」聽見昔日教授的名稱，Steve不得不承認自己放低了許多戒備，「⋯⋯你無法否認你最初的念頭是希望隱瞞這一切。」

 

黑人巫師有些惱怒地開口，「當Gellert Grindelwald的聲勢如日中天時，你不能夠怪暗中跟他對抗的組織低調度日，愈少人知道愈好，我們難以區分敵我。」說著說著似乎情緒緩和許多的巫師收起了自己本來還握在手上的魔杖，「Barnes說過你從來沒有真的買帳關於女巫週刊的一切⋯⋯」

 

「有什麼分別？你還是要他將我瞞在鼓底。」以為正氣師不應當得到這種待遇的金髮巫師冷峻地將視線自對方身上挪開，在接觸大型水缸中的人魚時則瞬間軟化，走向前去看著面露哀色的Bucky，金髮巫師抿起唇，「告訴我他發生了什麼事。」

 

「我們接觸了北海中的一位海女巫。」Fury緩步走向前，無奈地看著自己的得力部屬受困在這副軀殼之下，「與常見的半人半魚海中居民不同，海女巫或是海巫，他們的半身是章魚，據信⋯⋯那代表自古以來他們一直享有比人魚的歌聲更強大的魔力。」

 

Steve想起他過去在伊凡魔尼的課程，「美洲許多巫師相信海底曾有過一個古老的王國——」

 

「是，亞特蘭提斯，失落的大陸，在沉入海底的時候島上的巫師們給予王族與人民變身成為人魚的機會，繼續在海底生活。」來自美洲的巫師言簡意賅地重述了傳說，「你有什麼高見？」

 

「海女巫據信就是亞特蘭提斯的巫師後裔，亞特蘭提斯的人民變成了外貌上更接近人的美人魚，相對沒有自古以來一直存在的塞壬、蘇格蘭湖區人魚在外貌上那麼可怖。」金髮巫師一邊說一邊伸出手貼上水缸換來缸內的人魚游近，「倘若海女巫確實熟知魔法⋯⋯曾將人變為人魚，若童話故事有任何一點可信度⋯⋯它一定能把Bucky變回來。」

 

「我們也是如此看待此事，但最初讓Barnes變成這副模樣的元兇是我們——」他毫不意外這番言論換來金髮巫師瞬間瞇細了雙眼，「——在當時看起來是一個很好的提議，無論你相信與否，最初這個提議來自於Barnes自己，我們找到了複雜的魔藥，讓Barnes取得短時間的人魚外觀，只稍讓他去探探對方的虛實。」

 

冰冷的海水不時隨著人魚的動作翻過水缸落在地面，而忽然從水底探出身來自邊緣俯瞰他們兩人的人魚則顯得有些煩躁。

 

「任務一開始並沒有出錯，因為Barnes在人魚型態之下浮出水面時無法說話，我們也在等他恢復以後詢問任務情況，但直到返回海面的Barnes過了藥效時間還沒有辦法發出聲音，腿部也沒有復原，我們才開始思考是否他在海底遭遇了攻擊，但在他發現自己無法變回原貌的時候，他重新回到了海裡，我們相信他知道海底有人能解決他的問題，只是過了一段時間後重新回到海面上的他⋯⋯」抬首看向靠在水缸邊緣居高臨下望著他們的人魚，「就像現在這樣。」

 

「其餘魔藥或是魔咒都無法解決嗎？」Steve蹙緊眉頭，但當上頭的人魚伸出手探向他的瞬間，他又鬆開眉間死結，露出有些緊繃的微笑，「⋯⋯我在想什麼⋯⋯你們肯定都試過了，就算沒有Bucky自己也會想辦法。」

 

也舉起了手輕輕探向人魚的巫師在碰到對方的同時，腦海內卻清楚聽見了Bucky的聲音：我見到了海女巫，Steve⋯⋯她不喜歡巫師。

 

「Bucky？」金髮巫師轉過身看向身邊的Nick Fury，「給我一個梯子或是⋯⋯能讓我站高一些的工具，我能聽見他的聲音。」就當他轉身的同時，人魚又稍稍使勁勾住了他幾乎要鬆脫開的指尖，「⋯⋯我不能放開你嗎？」

 

是，只怕我們暫時只能用這種方式溝通，我也只能與你溝通⋯⋯但我不要——

 

下一刻全然鬆開兩人交疊的幾個指尖，Steve Rogers很快褪去了上身的白襯衫，踢掉了腳上的皮鞋，稍稍蹬高攀住了水缸的邊緣，接著翻身一躍而下。

 

在水中很快再次碰到游近他的人魚同時，他再次聽見了Bucky無奈又帶著早已料到的語氣開口：我正是不要你跳進水裡頭來⋯⋯

 

「你能夠跟Barnes溝通？」不在意被方才巫師躍入水中的水花噴濕的獨眼巫師很快地揮動魔杖向外送出幾只傳訊的紙鳶，「他說了什麼？」

 

「Bucky說海女巫並不喜歡巫師⋯⋯」下一刻再度皺緊眉頭的正氣師緩緩開口：「他說⋯⋯海女巫要他體驗她曾受過的痛苦，與所愛的人分隔兩地，直到仇人的血流盡而⋯⋯」像怕自己聽錯一般，儘管沒有更有幫助，他伸出了手輕攏著人魚的面頰，直視著那雙藍綠色的眼。

 

「⋯⋯阿爾特米斯的銀弓再現。」


	4. Merpeople Part 2

當霍格華茲的變形學教授出現在這處荒廢莊園的大廳裡時，屋內每個人的神色各異，其中披著毛巾坐在水缸旁的金髮巫師顯得如釋重負，他扯下身上的大毛巾掛在臂上，匆匆起身。

 

「Rogers先生。」僅輕輕揚起手指示意就讓對方停下了走近的動作，反而是Dumbledore帶著尖頂點亮的魔杖趨前靠近了水缸，不一會兒從中晃過的一道藍綠色魚尾巴，促使水缸裡頭的水波亦隨之上下蕩漾，「⋯⋯你說Barnes先生被海女巫變成了人魚。」

 

「最早的效果來自於古老的魔藥，給他短暫的尾鰭以及耳後的魚鰓讓他能在水底呼吸。」下一刻在水底游近的人魚隔著一點距離望著缸前的紅髮巫師與Steve Rogers，「魔藥時限並不長，但在與海女巫交手後，藥效理當該過去，而Bucky的外貌沒有變回原樣，但Bucky告訴我，它本身並沒有對Bucky施咒。」

 

「海⋯⋯女巫，無論是以半人半魚或是何種生物形態，我可以假定對方是一名女性嗎？」望著水缸內部毫無表示的人魚，昔日學校的男學生主席此時變得相當不同，不只是外貌上，而是那雙過往飽含情緒的眼睛，如今卻顯得抽離且難以親近，典型人魚的習性。

 

「Bucky確認過對方確實是女性，它有著章魚一般的多觸角下身，且能說英文。」儘管語法用字都異常的古老，「沒有見到魔杖，Bucky並未放鬆警戒，但無論對方是施放了魔咒或是何種型態的攻擊，他防不勝防。」

 

「我不會假裝我是所有水生半人種族的專家，但我的確花費過不少時間與他們相處。」巫師稍稍退了一步，「蘇格蘭的水妖，你們在霍格華茲也見過，通常是一大家族生活在單一湖底深處，年長者看顧幼子，多半茹素以水草為食⋯⋯他們有自成一格的語言系統，不難溝通，不諳魔法，畏懼巫師與魔杖。」

 

屋內另外兩名巫師此時也站起身，走近紅髮巫師身邊。

 

「塞壬就跟水妖差不多，也是古老的水生半人種族，一樣不諳魔法，但他們的歌聲優美，而且精通天相，能夠輕易藉由外在的天氣捕捉獵物，與水妖不同，他們最愛的食物就是人肉，單性、產卵。」彷彿眼前一切僅是另外一門課堂，紅髮巫師的解釋不疾不徐，絲毫不拖泥帶水，「最後剩下最為人類⋯⋯特別是麻瓜鍾愛的人魚。」

 

以魔杖變出了一盞油燈，熄去了杖頂的亮光，將橘色的火光舉近水缸邊緣，這時裡頭原先保持距離的人魚緩緩地游近到了火光邊，雙眼困惑卻眷戀地凝視著油燈。  
「就跟五足怪有個來自蘇格蘭巫師家族之間鬥爭的傳說，人魚傳說也眾說紛紜，亞特蘭提斯的遺民、海神的後裔⋯⋯」隨著Dumbledore將燈放在了地上，缸裡的人魚也跟著下潛，「這一切終究不會有答案，但確實在外貌上與人類相當接近的這一支水生半人物種，擁有特別之處，他們熱愛火光，所以時常浮出水面看船上燈火，容易留下許多麻瓜目擊的紀錄，他們不會說話，但能彼此溝通，沒有人知道他們的壽命多長，只知道他們死時會在陽光下化作泡沫。」

 

說到此，油燈中的火光慢慢地熄滅，而水缸裡的人魚又再次地游了開來。

 

「對於人魚有最詳盡記載的文字敘述並不來自任何一名奇獸學家，主因是人魚並不格外親人，如果你擅長音樂，也許容易取得他們的信任，但他們大多對人保持距離，若成了塞壬的盤中飧那又另當別論⋯⋯關於這名麻瓜作家能有如此詳盡的記錄，我有一套無法查證的理論。」

 

憑空拿出一本舊書的巫師，伸手打開了泛黃的書頁。

 

「麻瓜⋯⋯或是爆竹，無論哪一種說法，都傳達了安徒生先生本身不具有魔力，但他的文字不然，從他的故事付梓以來，幾乎少有不在歐陸甚至世界聞名，這種魔力僅有流傳多年神話與傳說可以媲美，也即是⋯⋯如要換算他的魔力可能僅次於神祇了。」

 

與尋常的巫師不同，Dumbledore鍾愛藉由麻瓜的角度來了解事情的脈絡。

 

「安徒生先生擅於將故事包裝成符合麻瓜的喜好，讓人魚像人，讓故事符合傳說，海底的王國、公主、王子、愛情、犧牲奉獻、靈魂的不朽，但拔除掉這一切，也僅是一首無疾而終的戀曲，如果我們大膽地更動故事角色：邪惡的女巫只是傷心的母親，讓她的獨生女去追求陸地上的巫師，但最終愛情並未戰勝種族的差異，人魚因失去愛人而亡逝，留下傷心的母親對巫師的憎恨。」

 

金髮巫師很快地重整著自己的思緒，「因此海女巫讓Bucky保持人魚的外型，是因為它希望我們分隔兩地，感受他們一族曾經承受的切身之痛⋯⋯但我仍舊猜不出女巫預言的後半⋯⋯」

 

「阿爾特米斯的銀弓是月蝕。」Dumbledore很快地給予了更進一步的線索，「一種古老的說法⋯⋯我猜想她口中的事件將在月蝕出現時發生，那便是⋯⋯五月十三日。」

 

「但是根本沒有人知道當初傷了這名海女巫的巫師是誰⋯⋯」一直在旁聆聽的Maria Hill忍不住開口，「仇人之血所指的究竟是什麼？」

 

「⋯⋯我的血。」將一切全數想清楚的金髮巫師代替在前來之時就已抱有答案的Albus Dumbledore回答，「她想要的血⋯⋯巫師的血⋯⋯她以為Bucky是另外一隻喜歡上巫師的人魚，所以她想要我的血，在五月十三日月蝕消失以前。」

 

「那就是後天。」黑髮女巫臉色一凜，「但我們不可能讓Rogers為了救Barnes而死。」

 

「確實不能。」Dumbledore平靜地回答，「而且⋯⋯也不需要。」

 

將一塊木頭透過變形術變成了Steve Rogers的模樣，而仍是人魚形態的James Barnes在月蝕的海面上，用匕首劃開了巫師的替身，樹液幻化而成的鮮血在微風吹拂而起的浪涌中消失，下一刻當人魚用雙臂將自己從水中掙脫開來時，已重新長出了屬於人類的雙腿。

 

等在船上的金髮巫師連忙用厚重的毛毯將對方包成一團，「Bucky⋯⋯」

 

紅髮巫師遞出了手中的烈酒，「喝下這杯火燒威士忌，你會好過一些。」

 

沒有一絲懷疑的褐髮巫師將酒液一飲而盡，「⋯⋯教授⋯⋯見到你真好⋯⋯變成人魚真不是普通難受的體驗。」

 

似乎對此了然於心的紅髮巫師笑而未言。

 

「你還好嗎？」試著揉搓對方雙臂帶來溫暖的Steve低聲詢問，「我們很快就到岸上，屆時可以準備大一些的篝火。」

 

「我還好，只是人魚⋯⋯他們的腦海裡頭有太多的⋯⋯旋律？」褐髮巫師有些迷茫地眨了眨眼，「他們不會說話，彼此之間只反覆只吟唱固定的旋律⋯⋯海女巫⋯⋯她也是人魚的一員⋯⋯但她了解魔法⋯⋯至少了解屬於人魚的魔法。」

 

「根據我的了解⋯⋯」紅髮巫師望著眼前兩名他昔日的學生，微笑著解釋：「人魚每一員都有一首獨有的旋律，他們也給予萬物旋律，就像我們以詞彙為眾生化名，他們使用的是音樂，超乎音符能夠譜奏的⋯⋯音樂，人類不會吟唱、也聽不見。」

 

當船在魔法加速驅使下靠岸，走上岸的James Barnes接受了一些同仁擔憂的擁抱，並且難得地得到了黑人巫師神色和緩的慰問。

 

到了紅髮巫師要與他們兩人告別的時候，他再次掛上微笑開口：「你很幸運，Barnes先生，聽過那樣美麗動人的旋律，人間的音樂恐怕再難以打動你了。」

 

***

 

結束三日人魚之旅的James Barnes與終於得知他真實工作為何的伴侶在告別了Dumbledore後現影回到了他們的一〇七號小屋。

 

雖然方才已經全身都烤乾了，一回到家裡頭，Steve依舊瞬間點燃了爐火，讓Bucky能夠浸在溫暖的空氣中，擺脫還瀰漫在體內的冷意。

 

Steve忙進忙出，除了很快讓爐火高漲之外，也從一旁的櫥櫃裡頭，很快找出了兩塊薑糖配著一大壺花果茶，讓它們飄至人坐在客廳裡頭若有所思的Bucky面前。

 

替自己倒了一杯茶，累得以手托著自己的面頰，褐髮男人輕聲向站在爐火旁盯著爐火背對著他的伴侶詢問：「⋯⋯你不生氣？」

 

「關於整件神盾局的事？」Steve側過身看了他一眼，回過頭魔杖對著爐火又輕輕一揮，讓火焰燒得更旺，「你選擇了一份你覺得能夠對社會有貢獻的工作，我不會生氣，你選擇隱瞞我，也是出自於神盾局的要求，這些我可以理解⋯⋯我不懂的是你可以跟我一樣做正氣師，但你選擇了與Nick Fury為伍，為什麼？」

 

「因為政治⋯⋯還有很多事情⋯⋯」雖然他的腦中還因為塞滿了人魚旋律嗡嗡作響，但Bucky希望立刻能將話說開來，Steve作為他的伴侶，有權利在第一時間得到解答，「我無法通過正氣師的身家檢查，我的祖父，以及我的先祖，他們曾經做過的事我無法否認事實是他們並不善良，也確實⋯⋯邪惡。」

 

放下魔杖走到了褐髮男人面前，Steve蹲下身，伸出手緊緊握住Bucky仍在微微顫抖的手。

 

「Chester雖人為人公正，但他不會接受Barnes家的成員成為正氣師。」抬起眼將視線從他們相握的手挪起望向了Steve Rogers，「我其實也無意以追捕黑巫師為職，我只想找出攻擊Barnes家⋯⋯傷害了你⋯⋯殺死了Sarah的真兇，一切的證據都直指Grindelwald，如果有一個組織告訴我他們的目的是讓Grindelwald與他的同夥——那群自稱為九頭蛇的巫師——永遠消失，那毫無疑慮⋯⋯他們就能讓我為他們效勞。」

 

「那Nick Fury呢？他不知道從何而來、聽命於誰，這些他從未透露，你也從不知曉，這些事⋯⋯Bucky，Nick Fury本身是一個怎麼樣的人，我們都不能確定。」

 

「但Dumbledore相信他，他說Nick Fury所做之事需要的勇氣是無人能及的。」Bucky再次垂下視線，抽出其中一隻被Steve握住的手，覆蓋至Steve的手上，「即使他的行徑未必百分之百符合規範，但當我們將黑森林中的巨人趕走的時候，我真的相信⋯⋯他可以帶領巫師阻止Grindelwald的行動。」

 

這個答案似乎對於金髮巫師而言就夠好了，Bucky的臉頰上得到了對方溫柔的親吻，當他們視線再次相接的同時，吻落在了他的唇上，他們相疊的手緩緩鬆開，情動地轉而貼附在彼此的臉頰與頸項。

 

「無論以後⋯⋯你得要去做什麼危險的任務，我都希望你至少將我能夠知道的部分告訴我。」Steve輕吻著對方的額際，抱緊了對方在胸口，「我只有這麼一點點要求。」

 

Bucky則在此時想起了出任間諜一事，情感告訴他此時就是最適當說出口的時機，但來自Thor Odinson指出Loki行蹤不明已達一年的信件在最後一刻喚醒了他的理智。

 

於是在開口與奉上親吻兩者之間，Bucky選擇再次吻上對方的唇瓣。

 

知道在水裡游了三天的Bucky累得沾枕就能睡著，Steve僅是淺嚐即止地吻了吻對方，下一刻他就讓對方側躺在自己的腿上，撫著對方的肩膀輕聲細語地哄他入睡。

 

木頭燃燒的香氣驅走盤據在Bucky體內的寒氣，短暫成為人魚的時光裡，除了那些揮之不去的旋律外，還有就是與水一樣冰涼的體溫最為困擾他。

 

的確當他成為人魚以後，潛入水裡的感覺也與以往全然不同，包覆著他的水不再給他沉重的壓力，水變成像空氣一樣滲入他的體內，世界天翻地覆地改變了。

 

有一度他幾乎以為自己再也無法變回成人，有一瞬間⋯⋯人類的一切突然顯得好遙遠。

 

直到Steve再次出現在他面前，他才想起自己本來是誰⋯⋯才想起了陸地上發生的一切，那些才是他真實的人生，他從來都不是人魚，海底也不是他的歸屬。

 

輕輕向前抵著Steve的身體，這種溫暖才是他熟知的世界。

 

在他入睡之前，Steve的聲音帶著些許困惑從上方傳來，「⋯⋯抱歉，最後一個問題⋯⋯你說人魚開口的一切都是以旋律在進行⋯⋯那麼為什麼我能聽得懂你在我腦海中所說的話？」

 

「你也許聽見了人類的話語⋯⋯但當時對我而言，是在對你唱著一首只專屬於你的旋律⋯⋯它不是任何我們熟知的文字⋯⋯就算以我們熟知的音律來看都難以描繪⋯⋯但我很清楚⋯⋯只有你能夠懂得我在唱些什麼⋯⋯只有你能聽見⋯⋯了解⋯⋯」

 

***

 

「人魚一生僅為一人所唱的愛之歌，如果一曲告終仍無回應，人魚便化作泡沫。」坐在高座上的巫師好整以暇地使用著手上的刀叉切割著眼前烤成金黃的魚肉，「告訴我，年輕的Odinson先生，瑞典的巫師吃過人魚肉嗎？」

 

坐在長桌底端的黑髮男人看了一眼盤中的魚肉，不動聲色地舉起刀叉依樣切起了盤中的魚肉，「⋯⋯沒有什麼比我們莊園裡的湖水飼養的鱒魚更鮮美。」

 

稍稍舉起手中叉子的巫師揚起了微笑，「不過鱒魚無法讓你長生不老。」

 

「煉金術師窮盡一生也許只能成就一顆賢者之石，長生不老並不容易。」在無法區分盤中的肉究竟為何黑髮巫師露出克制的微笑，運用手裡的工具在不失禮的前提下再次將已經切下來的魚肉再切成更小塊，「人魚的肉能夠長生不老僅是傳說。」

 

叉起盤中白色的魚肉低頭吃了一口嚥下，高座上的巫師露出滿意的微笑，「⋯⋯但那並不改變他們嚐起來異常的鮮美⋯⋯雖然這僅是普通的鱸魚肉，有機會的話等我處置了那群辦事不力的塞壬以後，總有機會讓你試試。」

 

「我很期待。」再度將盤裡的魚肉分解成更小塊後，Loki壓抑住自己內心深處的恐懼，一塊一塊地將魚肉遞進了嘴中，味如嚼蠟地吃完了這一餐，「⋯⋯我還有個約會在地牢裡頭等著我，恕我先告辭。」

 

「在你離開以前⋯⋯Odinson，我沒記錯的話，你沒有去德姆蘭求學，而是去了霍格華茲？」高座上的巫師語氣不明地丟出了一個問題，「英國的巫師教育如何？」

 

「平淡無奇。」也給了一個難以辨明情緒的回答，Loki抬起眼，試著拉開嘴角露出冷酷的微笑，「不過足以讓我抓住Thor Odinson。」

 

巫師頓時回以大笑，「哈哈哈⋯⋯的確，看來真是不能小覷霍格華茲的教育水準。」

 

終於得以脫身的黑髮巫師在走離用餐的大廳後，腳步直取一旁漆黑深不見底的樓梯往地窖深處走去，黑暗似乎並不阻礙他的行進，但只有Loki Odinson知道，推動著他隱沒在黑暗中的並非對於諾曼加堡壘的熟悉，而是對於Grindelwald的恐懼。

 

他的腳步在地窖底端的一間牢房前停下，下一刻隨著他的無杖魔法，牢房門口的兩根蠟燭被緩緩點亮，照明了牢內雙手被高高綁起，雙腳被腳銬卡緊的人犯。

 

「⋯⋯Loki？」Thor Odinson昔日的一頭金髮布滿點點血污，但外在的疼痛遠比不上他見到牢外之人時的震驚，「那真的是你？傷害那些手無寸鐵之人⋯⋯」

 

「我對於普通的人類沒有興趣，Odinson，你似乎有一些事沒有誠實告訴我。」無意與對方深談的Loki緊盯著眼前的男人，「現在會是你開口的大好時機。」

 

「你在諾曼加做什麼？你跟Grindelwald同夥？你知道他是怎麼樣的人嗎？」金髮巫師激動地掙扎著，緊錮著雙臂的皮繩則隨著他的掙扎不斷縮緊，「——你會被殺死！」

 

「短時間之內這件事並不會發生，而如果你再繼續掙扎，被絞斷雙臂後只怕你會先我而死。」抽出腰間魔杖的Loki居高臨下地睨視著對方，「你得保證接下來你每句話都不會是廢話，兄長⋯⋯我已經沒有多餘的時間可以浪費，最好讓我們從實話開始，你說是嗎？」

 

金髮巫師依言停下掙扎的動作，雙眼盛滿了困惑與不解，但卻毫無畏懼，「我不知道你在說什麼⋯⋯弟弟，我從來不曾欺騙過你，如果有任何人⋯⋯試著讓你相信其他的事，那些才是謊言、這太瘋狂了，Loki⋯⋯」

 

直到如今，Thor還是當著他的面在欺騙他。黑髮男人握緊魔杖的手不住地顫抖著，即使已經到了諾曼加⋯⋯已經到了全世界的巫師俱聞之色變的所在，Thor仍舊面不改色地欺騙他。

 

「喔⋯⋯何不讓我們從簡單的開始說起？在萬能之父，Odin年紀尚輕的時候，他的一頭金髮是敵人最畏懼見到色澤，他們稱呼那為戰神的金槍⋯⋯母親有著柔軟的紅髮，深如紅色的杉木，那麼究竟⋯⋯是誰留給了我一頭漆黑如夜的黑髮？」

 

Thor Odinson沒再說話。

 

「所以⋯⋯何不讓我們⋯⋯先從我的身世說起？」


	5. Wildfires

窗外的紅色知更鳥前一刻仍愉快地鳴叫著，而正被晨光擁促著的獵人小屋屋內，下一瞬間卻迸出宛如遭遇雷殛的驟響。

 

「Rogers，我強烈地建議你不要輕舉妄動。」

 

獵人小屋的主人Steve Rogers被突如其來降臨在屋內的人群驚醒，同時感受到頸項上緊緊抵著正微微顫動著的魔杖——執杖之手來自他最熟悉也合作無間的上司Moody。

 

「把Barnes的下落說出來，隱瞞對你沒有好處。」聲音的主人Chester Phillips在房間的角落瞪視著他，冷酷的口吻⋯⋯儼然像是把Bucky當作罪不可逭的罪犯一般，「你什麼時候開始知道他是Grindelwald的追隨者？」

 

「他不是Grindelwald的追隨者。」金髮男人在Moody的魔杖尖端緊貼著自己的狀態下緩緩從床上站起，枕邊人早已杳無蹤影，腦海裡瞬間湧入太多的訊息，他只記得捍衛Bucky的清白，但腦裡仍不斷閃過這些同僚是如何能夠突破他所設下的安全機制闖入的疑惑。

 

而此時Chester Phillips手上那隻紫杉木魔杖，落入了他的眼底，瞬間給了他淺顯易見的解答。

 

深深吸了幾口氣的Steve Rogers努力回想他腦中對紫杉木魔杖主人最後的對話內容，都是一些睡前關於生活的瑣事，Bucky說⋯⋯他還想不到最新一期的『文宣工作』應當要寫些什麼樣的內容，乾脆寫些跟龍有關的事，他還得再看幾頁書。

 

那本書此時正躺在Bucky習慣入睡的那側矮桌上，燙金色草書字樣攀爬在黑色的皮革書背。

 

「他不可能知道Barnes的下落。」一個讓Steve Rogers無法更訝異的聲音從他的視線死角傳來，「⋯⋯如果連這個小東西都顯示不出來，足以證明小Barnes先生已經做足了藏匿行蹤的準備，就像我先前在神盾局總部所言⋯⋯誰也找不到他，包括Steve Rogers。」

 

隨著他口中吐出的一字一句同時從房門陰影下走出來的Dumbledore進入了Steve的視線裡頭。方才他所說的小東西，是一只不知何時到了他手裡的銀色懷錶。

 

Steve轉過身，雙眼與長者此時看來格外嚴肅的視線相接，「教授。」而同時他也看到了，Albus Dumbledore手上那只銀色的懷錶，錶面上頭不分長短的指針都在不斷地旋轉，絲毫沒有停下的跡象。

 

「我不相信你跟他住在一個屋簷下，看不出來他在為Grindelwald行事。」Chester Phillips走到金髮男人的面前，正綻放著紅色炎光的魔杖尖端湊至他的鼻尖，「我應該說過我有多痛恨我底下的人跟黑巫師有任何牽扯，而你現在就跟一個黑巫師牽扯不清。」

 

「Bucky從來不會，也未曾替Grindelwald做事。」再一次捍衛對方的清白，Steve Rogers望向應當很清楚知道Bucky為誰做事的Dumbledore，「他替Nick Fury做事，是歐陸與英國多國結盟對抗Grindelwald的神盾局成員之一。」

 

這時Albus Dumbledore的視線一暗，而Agatha Moody則是面色一凜，擔憂地看向了他。

 

「提到Fury，Nick Fury凌晨在斜角巷的街頭被人伏擊，已經身亡，而用索命咒攻擊他的魔杖，就是我手上這隻⋯⋯你很清楚歸屬何人的魔杖。」Chester語氣嚴厲地開口，「James Barnes就是一名間諜，潛伏在神盾局，為九頭蛇跟他們的追隨的惡魔Grindelwald做事！」

 

仔細聽完這番言論，Steve Rogers絲毫不顯慌張，反而嚴肅地蹙起眉，「恕我直言，有任何人看到James Barnes動手嗎？誰用繳械咒擊退他了嗎？」

 

「魔杖在Fury的遺體旁邊，是由一早與Fury有約將共赴巴黎、但未見他赴約而外出尋找他的Hill發現的。」Dumbledore訴說此事的語氣相當緩慢，同時也萬分慎重，「紫杉木魔杖對他們的主人非常的忠誠，而Fury是非常出色的巫師，能夠擊敗他的巫師並不多。」

 

這句話幾乎是暗示了唯有能力卓越且屬於魔杖主人的Bucky便是真兇。

 

「James Barnes現在可能正因為被人搶奪魔杖而負傷，而後再遭人栽贓。」這簡直是在清楚不過的計謀，「你無法認定他就是真正的殺人兇手。」而更讓他恐懼的是Bucky除了負傷，還可能發生了更不願意讓他去想的下場——死亡。

 

「Maria Hill很明確地指出，Fury是去與Barnes為任務見面。」Chester看向此時抿緊雙唇的男人，「事出突然，Fury行色匆匆、神態緊張，很有可能就是為了間諜一事為Barnes攤牌。」

 

「我不認同。」Steve挺直了背脊，「你無法證明。」

 

「你當然會袒護他，但就連你本身也不是完全清白。」Chester飛也似的提高了魔杖，金色的光芒瞬間撞擊在Steve Rogers身上，毫無防備且心神大亂的金髮男人被對方攻破了心防，僅堪堪舉起手臂阻擋等待光芒褪去。

 

 

他的記憶全都揭露在Chester的眼前。

 

而Steve Rogers就如同他所言一般，對James Barnes的下落一無所知。

 

他只記得在昨夜入睡之前，躺在他身邊的人還留著一盞燈火，告訴他再多看幾頁書就睡了。

 

 

「你已經看過了。」Steve蹙緊眉頭，「我足以證明自己的清白了嗎？」

 

Chester Phillips放低了他的魔杖，「⋯⋯Barnes終究是黑巫師家族的傳人，你永遠不知道他心底什麼時候會為了那些喪心病狂的理念傷人。」

 

「即使你不願意相信，但有一些事情，我覺得你此刻應當要知道。」Albus Dumbledore從他掌中浮現了一張明顯是從報紙上裁下來的報導。

 

Steve飛快地掃過上頭的內文：自諾曼加逃出來的俄國巫師指出歐洲許多公開反對Grindelwald理念的巫師都被囚禁在諾曼加中，包括了帶領斯堪地那維亞巫師社群對抗Grindelwald、深受各界敬重的Thor Odinson，被投效Grindelwald的弟弟Loki Odinson出賣，也成為了階下囚。

 

Loki Odinson，是那個在Steve記憶裡永遠不可一世、氣燄高張、行事舉止都宛若將自己當成王室成員般姿態高傲的少年。

 

Chester冷道：「我不用提醒，你也知道誰是他在霍格華茲的死黨吧？」

 

心中另有定見的Steve Rogers抬眼看向正氣師局局長，「James Barnes是有理念的人，但他絕非黑巫師。」從他的衣物口袋掏出了魔杖換上了簡便的外出裝扮，「我會親自去找他，我相信他此時急需我的協助。」看了一眼對方手中的紫杉木魔杖，「我會親自證明他的清白。」

 

語畢同時，金髮男人已無聲消影離去。

 

 

***

 

 

Loki Odinson凝視著窗外無垠的黑森林，這片樹海橫亙直到地平線盡頭，全覆上了皚皚白雪。

 

這是他至此的第三百二十日，前來揭開他的身世之謎，也報復這些年他受到Odinson家的欺瞞，以及背後他親生父母的血海深仇。

 

Thor對他的指控回應卻是他借用了一股他無法控制的力量，只會導致瘋狂的結局。

 

但Thor Odinson又知道什麼叫做瘋狂？剷除與自己作法相悖的勢力，獨擁法力泉源、成為斯堪地納維亞最強大巫師的Odin，才是真正瘋狂的人。

 

然而Thor並非全然錯誤，這確實是一股他無法控制的力量。

 

重創了Odin，間接害死了Frigga，囚禁了Thor，Loki等於敞開了北歐的巫師社群大門，任Gellert Grindelwald 與他的人馬可以追殺那些阻礙他們殲滅麻瓜的巫師們，也放任與Grindelwald結盟的德國軍隊，帶領著軍備與槍砲，一路駛進了冰封的土壤。

 

日光無法升起的白晝，冬季的半島長夜漫漫，而肅殺在那些麻瓜不知道的角落一波一波襲來。

 

他得到了什麼？什麼也沒有，就連復仇都沒有帶給他喜悅，失去Frigga更在他的胸口剜下了一道深口，他卻找不到一個角落能夠宣洩他的痛楚，因為是他連接了諾曼加與Odinson家族一塊從未設有結界的死角，讓Frigga死在Grindelwald的走狗手裡。

 

可是在Grindelwald面前，他只能夠繼續宣稱Odinson家族是他的仇敵，而他是Grindelwald堅定不移的盟友。

 

他應當是復仇了，但復仇的滋味卻絲毫不甜美，他得到了答案，卻只覺得空虛，一切都是謊言，他的人生，雙親的疼愛，來自於殺害他親生父母的內疚。

 

Thor呢？

 

Thor心底並沒有屬於他的位置，即使被他陷害落入了諾曼加的大牢裡，Thor也只想著如何能夠離開、拯救那些即將受到Grindelwald傷害的人們，對他所造成的傷害，只存在一種想要矯正他的癡心妄想。

 

Thor終究沒有聽進去他所說的言論，也不知道他的仇恨從何而來。

 

他憎恨的不只是Odin就是他親生父母的死因，而是當他滿手盈握著幸福的時候，才知道一切都是幻影與泡沫。

 

「Odinson？」那雙皮靴尖跟輕敲著石面踱來的腳步聲停在了門外，「『他』回來了，能請你賞光一起用餐嗎？」

 

他其實無力拒絕，只能試著將自己的冷漠倨傲再偽裝起來，伸手用他的魔力將門敞開，看向外表年輕貌美，實際上卻已追隨黑魔王多年的Rosier，據說是他們還在史萊哲林就學時那對Rosier的姑婆，比他們聰明、也遠比他們更令人恐懼。

 

他原以為她既然是僅居Grindelwald之下的第二把交椅，可能是Grindelwald的紅粉知己。

 

但在他受困諾曼加的時光來看，只怕Grindelwald對他的興趣都還大過這個女人。

 

 

「我聽說你不享受這裡的風景。」

 

對於白髮巫師的詢問，Loki似笑非笑地回應，「我享受Thor Odinson的囚禁。」

 

「那他的死亡呢？」白髮巫師露出微笑，「我已經不需要另一個Odinson家的傳人，沒有人知道你的親生父母是誰，他沒有繼續存活下來的意義，尤其是⋯⋯」微微側過身看了一眼身邊其他靜默不語的人，「他也絲毫沒有願意配合的意願。」

 

「可惜，儘管我很想將Thor Odinson除之而後快——」Loki稍稍晾高了他的眉，「但作為一個真正的Odinson家族的傳人，只有他能夠帶領你抵達世界之樹的所在地，以他虛弱的程度，很快他就會失去抵抗蠻橫咒的能力，屆時那塊神祕的力量將可任你取用。」

 

白髮巫師不甚在意地笑了笑，「倘若我已經擁有接骨木魔杖，我還需要一棵枯木做什麼？」

 

｢也許你對於不列顛群島的鄉野傳說深信不疑，然而，提前離開德姆蘭讓你錯過認識斯堪地納維亞的魔法有多麼深不可測，如果我是你，我不會放過任何一絲我能夠利用的力量，只要能夠達到我的目的，為了⋯⋯更長遠的利益。」Loki盡可能讓自己語氣中闡述的一切聽起來遠比他所知的生色，掩飾在那之下無力蒼白。

 

「有趣，你也並非在德姆蘭受教育。」白髮巫師依然掛著微笑，「你又知道什麼呢？」

 

「正因為Odin對我充滿了戒備，所以才把我送到霍格華茲去給迪劈那個瘋老頭教導，但在我發現我的真實身世以後，我花費了相當長的時間去探究這背後遮掩的祕密，包括了那些年我雖然人在現場，卻遠遠沒有碰觸到⋯⋯所謂的真相。」

 

實話是，除了Odinson家慣用世界之樹那株白蠟木製成的魔杖之外，他不比任何其他的人多知道些什麼，甚至他認為Thor一樣不知道。

 

他的親生父親Laufey就是一個企圖竊取世界之樹的賊，闖入禁地被Odin殺死。

 

據說⋯⋯Laufey正是想要將世界之樹的力量帶來這個男人面前獻給他，然而這個男人卻對世界之樹嗤之以鼻，他的仇恨、他的身世之所以如此荒謬，就是因為這個男人追求無人能敵的力量，而全世界無數的人都得要為此付出代價。

 

「Odin熟知所有世界之樹的祕密，這也正是他為什麼年輕的時候曾被譽為無敵的Odin，如果不是他老了⋯⋯軟弱了⋯⋯他至今依然是個，怎麼說呢⋯⋯」Loki略帶挑釁地揚起嘴角笑了，「讓你也心生畏懼的對手，不是嗎？」

 

「當然，所以當有人以擊潰他作為禮物前來投誠時，我也欣然地接見他。」白髮巫師好整以暇地轉過身，看向外頭的黑森林，「Odin應當沒有想到，最後會敗在他撫養了一輩子的孩子手上，告訴我⋯⋯當你的匕首捅過他的要害時，你滿意嗎？」

 

「我覺得我終於找到了自己。」Loki收斂起臉上的情緒，以一種近乎冷漠的口吻開口：「當他殺死了Laufey的時候就該設想到，那個被他帶回去撫養的孩子有一天會因為真相反噬他。」

 

「即便他才是給予你如今所有一切的父親。」這時就像是發現什麼有趣的事一般，白髮巫師再次側過身向他微笑，「我特地邀請你來用餐是有原因的——就像你帶著Thor Odinson前來投誠，這次我也收到了一份大禮。」

 

Loki被動地在對方的手勢中走上前去，依循著對方的指示看向陰暗的森林。

 

他見到了一抹熟悉的人影，而他多麼希望那是他眼花了——那是James Buchanan Barnes。

 

一個應當遠在英國的人，應該正與他那個惹人厭的葛來分多伴侶一起，過著無憂無慮的生活才對的男人。

 

 

***

 

 

「我覺得我們有義務檢視所有的可能性。」

 

「你說的可能性裡包括Barnes真的是那個瘋子的走狗，我覺得這沒有討論的必要。」

 

「你有多了解他？他可是在十幾歲的時候就有傷人幾乎致死前科的人。」

 

「我覺得羅西兒幾乎可說是咎由自取。」

 

「——他們之間難道有什麼血海深仇值得Barnes這樣痛下殺手？」

 

「對敵人仁慈就是對自己殘忍，是你太過天真了。」

 

 

他的同伴們無法取得共識，Steve Rogers並不意外。

 

Sam Wilson不願再繼續爭執，「那我想你們至少願意相信Steve的判斷。」

 

其餘人終於甘願安靜下來，雖然看得出來他們仍然有人心存疑慮，特別是曾經與他們一起在霍格華茲求學的人，長時間積累下來的歧視不可能在一瞬間就煙消雲散。

 

「我不能夠要求你們所有人跟我一起去冒險，特別是當神盾局的情報已經明確指出Bucky確實人在諾曼加的時候，你們可以有你們的疑慮，如果想要離開，我不介意。」Steve雙手撐著桌面，「我相信這是一場間諜任務，但無論Bucky的目的為何，這個任務都太過危險，如果可以，我希望可以在他需要幫助的時候即時趕到，我不希望他是隻身一人面對Grindelwald。」

 

「那你有沒有至少一次考慮過⋯⋯」Peggy Carter看向他，「他是另一方的間諜，如今已經功成身退？」將被決鬥摧殘過後的Odinson家的照片推至Steve的面前，她冷靜地指著那專屬於Grindelwald的符號，三位一體，死神的聖物，「尤其是在Loki Odinson成為Grindelwald的左右手之後，你至少應該考慮——」

 

「——我從不曾懷疑他，以後也不會。」Steve迎向對方充滿同情的眼神，「我了解他。」

 

「遭遇蠻橫咒控制可能也是一種解釋⋯⋯」試圖從中斡旋的Weasley看著面色凝重的Steve Rogers，「⋯⋯也許就是Loki Odinson控制了他。」

 

「Loki從來不是壞人，你們並不了解他。」將半張臉罩在斗篷之下的Cedrella輕聲打斷了自己丈夫的質疑，「我支持Steve的看法，Barnes必然是為了任務而去，而Loki⋯⋯」她深吸了一口氣，「他與我們失去聯繫太久了，但我寧願相信是Grindelwald操控了他。」

 

「看來只有正面迎戰才有可能知道真實答案是什麼。」Sam Wilson看了看外面天色，「港口鑰會在天亮的那瞬間生效。」

 

就在地平線明亮宛如焰火的破曉晨光探出頭的那一剎那，一只上頭字樣幾乎都破損的級長徽章忽然從半空中掉落地面，靜靜地映著天際漸漸失去光芒的銀白色滿月。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 填坑填坑⋯⋯


	6. Yew

對Loki而言那一頓晚餐已經不是食不知味能夠形容，這麼説好了，在諾曼加的每一餐都像是味如嚼蠟，但這一餐簡直是如坐針氈，Barnes與他記憶裡的模樣沒有多少落差，他們已然有三年不見，而眼前Barnes用餐的模樣就像是完美重演他在史萊哲林時候的模樣，冰冷克制，偶而會因為餐桌上的話題露出近乎殘忍的嘲笑。

 

過往那些話題不外乎是一些傻子説的典型的傻話，妄自吹擂自己的能耐與無知。

 

但Barnes在這張餐桌上露出笑容的話題，卻是一次又一次如何透過魔法協助他們的同盟在戰場上取得對另一方的勝利。

 

「讓那些催狂魔被釋放到荒原上，他們會纏上一間又一間的農戶——」

 

無數無辜的生命會得到比死亡更殘忍的結局，而Barnes只是挑高了眉，再吃下另一口青豆。

 

在話題稍作停歇的當下，另一名操著斯拉夫口音的男人語帶期待地開口：「我不由得注意到餐桌這邊這位新成員⋯⋯大人，您是不是應當為我們引介一下？」

 

「是我的疏忽，讓我為你們介紹。」接著Grindelwald的手放下銀色餐具，微微向緊鄰著他右側的座位比劃，「為我除掉神盾局的男人，James Barnes，古老、優秀的巫師家族出身，為了能夠讓他的家庭重拾榮耀，他透過取得神盾局的信任、答應出任間諜，在最關鍵的時刻一舉將從伊凡魔尼那個殖民地來的傢伙——」五指併作掌朝自己的頸項上左右揮舞了幾下，「現在讓這個神盾局方寸大亂，我的英雄。」

 

「啊⋯⋯Barnes⋯⋯」餐桌一隅一名灰髮男子像是想到什麼似的，「老Barnes先前拒絕了我們，付出了一點代價。」

 

「所以我才說，他是讓替他的家庭重拾榮耀。」白髮巫師揚高了嘴角，「Pierce，你沒忘記那場任務稱不上是成功吧？我記得唯一付出代價的是那個生了雜種的蠢女巫。」

 

「大人，Pierce一向不擅長記得自己搞砸的事。」另一名身著軍裝的男人訕笑著道：「他既阻止不了自己國家的魔法部與神盾局合作，還讓魔法部的那些巫師抓走了許多我們的人馬。」

 

即刻反唇相譏的巫師冷道：「你們的任務也被一個英國女巫給破壞了，Karpov，怎麼我也沒看到你反省自己，你還是先管好自己國內的事。」

 

白髮巫師冷眼旁觀他們的爭執，在餐桌上終於再寂靜無聲後，他才緩緩開口：「倘若你們都照自己的本分做了該做的事，也許我們的進度就會推展得更為順利，阻礙我的人也會更少，多做事、少說話。」

 

「⋯⋯坐而言不如起而行。」一直沉默的James Barnes這時露出了微笑，稍稍舉高了手裡的酒杯，「為了更長遠的利益。」

 

「為了更長遠的利益。」一樣微笑的白髮巫師同樣舉起酒杯，「我的描述太輕描淡寫了，Barmes，為這張餐桌上對你充滿好奇的人多細說一些你的故事。」

 

「我厭惡那些⋯⋯沒有能力，卻喜歡將力量掛在嘴邊的人，他們總是說得太多，卻做不到。」褐髮巫師神情變得冷漠了起來，「他們認為力量就是用來凌駕在弱小的人，我反倒認為力量是用來制服與我相當的敵人，並且將理念與我不符的人，從同一條道路上剷除，所以我殺死了與我為敵的Nick Fury，而我不在乎再多殺死一些無能的巫師。」

 

「確實⋯⋯有些無用的人每天發表一些虛無的謬論，確實讓人很厭煩。」Grindelwald邊說邊將視線停留在臉色顯得有些蒼白的Loki Odinson身上，「⋯⋯Barnes，你跟年輕的Odinson先生應該是霍格華茲的同窗吧？」

 

「是。」幾乎是進到諾曼加以來第一次將視線落在對面黑髮巫師臉上的James Barnes面無表情地開口，「我們七年都是室友。」

 

「那告訴我，你曾經到斯堪地納維亞的禁地中見識過所謂魔法的泉源嗎？」白髮巫師語氣中的譏誚太過淺顯易見，長桌上好幾人都露出隱隱附和的笑聲。

 

出乎意料地，放下手裡酒杯的褐髮巫師平靜地回答：「我見識過，然而雖然我離禁地還非常遙遠，但我見到垂死的短吻龍降落在禁地之中，又傷癒復起重新翱翔在天際之間，我相信這是具有不老不死療效的青春之泉就在那株白蠟木所在之地的證據，而那棵樹⋯⋯同時還是通往未知世界的入口。」

 

「未知世界？」Pierce冷笑，「像是什麼？奧林匹亞聖山？」

 

「像是冥府，無數巫師冀望打破的生死藩籬。」褐髮巫師再次舉起酒杯輕啜一口，「永生不死的祕密⋯⋯都在斯堪地納維亞半島位於世界盡頭的魔法禁地之中，。」

 

在James Barnes停下以後半晌，Loki才緩緩啟唇接續著道：「⋯⋯其中一處入口通往魔鬼的巢穴，魔鬼Surtr是不滅火燄的主人，因為這個魔鬼釋放了第一把火焰到還是漆黑一片的人間，一併將魔法釋放到了人群中，這是斯堪地納維亞巫師魔法的伊始。」

 

「啟蒙於混沌未知⋯⋯」白髮巫師這時滿意地向椅背一靠，「Odinson，你為什麼不說明呢？我不應當質疑你。」

 

Loki露出克制的微笑，「這一切都太像神話故事了，倘若給我機會，我會親自將不滅火燄與青春之泉一併奉上給您，大人，這也是我一直在努力的方向，我並非是泛泛空談之輩。」

 

「如果能夠克服死亡，那麼這個世界必然要臣服在您的腳下了。」操著斯拉夫口音被Pierce喊做Karpov的男人面露欣喜地向白髮巫師祝賀。

 

「哼⋯⋯你不過是想要分一杯羹而已，我太了解你了，老朋友。」Gellert Grindelwald看了看他在左右手兩邊分坐的年輕巫師，「我不需要成為一名教師去尋找與我理念相同的人，如果你的理念足夠強大，有能之人會自然前來，告訴我，Barnes，Dumbledore是個好老師嗎？」

 

Loki心頭一凜，在他待在諾曼加近一年的時光裡，Grindelwald從來沒有問過他任何有關Dumbledore的事。

 

「Albus Dumbledore是一名大有為的巫師，法力深厚。」Barnes的應答就像是這是再簡單也不過的問題，「他的法力強大，在當代也難有敵手，但平心而論，與其教授花俏的變形學，黑魔法會更適合他。」

 

「當代難有敵手⋯⋯」思忖許久的白髮巫師終於再開了口，「終究會有一日，我們會見證到這樣的一個場景，一名乏味過著一成不變教書生涯的巫師，與一名在世界各地尋求力量的巫師彼此對決，屆時就能知道，誰的選擇才是正確的。」

 

 

***

 

 

「Koldovstoretz是一個什麼樣的所在？」步行在落滿星光的原野上，一直走在最前頭Steve Rogers忽然對一旁的Peggy Carter開口。

 

沒有預料到他會忽然發問的女巫思索了片刻，「那伊凡魔尼是一個怎麼樣的地方？」

 

「校園的景色開闊，四個學院之間的隔閡不大，所有人的目標都很明確，但我只在那裡待了一年，還有很多我不了解的事。」

 

聽到這樣的回答，女巫淡淡地笑了，「Koldovstoretz與所謂的歐陸三大魔法學校本質上沒有不同，都是歷史悠久的教育機構，但在地理位置上，我們相對與德姆蘭距離得更近，而因為德姆蘭這所學校不收麻瓜出身的學生，不少極具天附的孩子就來到了Koldovstoretz，另外，Koldovstoretz招生的範圍相較歐陸三校相對也更為寬廣，有人甚至來自卡拉海的島上。」

 

聽完沒有給出任何回應的Steve Rogers只是往前再多走了幾步。

 

「怎麼了？忽然對Koldovstoretz如此感興趣？你已經沒辦法再入學了，事實上你能夠在一所以上的魔法學校求學，已經是很奇特的人生經歷了。」Peggy Carter也往前再走了幾步，雖然嘴上在閒聊，但她的目光仍然謹慎地環顧著四周，他們一行人雖然距離諾曼加還很遠，卻不能不提防可能出現在週遭的爪牙。

 

「⋯⋯如果説我在伊凡魔尼學習到了什麼，那就是莫魔⋯⋯麻瓜家庭出身的巫師雖然必須對他既往生活環境裡的一切保密，疏遠他們既有的朋友，但他們不會因為自己的出身受到質疑，魔法社會也遠比我們團結，我們許多人不只歧視麻瓜後代出身的巫師，同時也習於用我們的學院來評價他人。」Steve Rogers抬起頭來，沒有月亮的夜裡，星光顯得格外閃爍動人，「要到哪裡才能夠找到一處我們不再區分彼此的土地能夠讓我們和平共處，麻瓜⋯⋯與巫師。」

 

「人生來就是不同的，Rogers。」褐髮女巫嘆了一口氣，「你不需要為了Barnes遭遇到的事委屈，他生活在古老的巫師家族，已經是比起許多人來說更為幸福的事了，他的魔法天賦受到家族的歡迎，在西伯利亞⋯⋯」像是想到什麼慘絕人寰的悲劇，她原先聽來雲淡風輕的語氣也不由得輕輕地顫抖，「如果不是出生在精通巫術的薩滿家族⋯⋯一旦你顯露出了任何一點點不尋常的能力，下場可能就是被遺留在冰天雪地的荒原上。」

 

「妳與我都不是生長在古老的巫師家族，也許我們永遠都不會得知那種痛苦⋯⋯」並未被女巫說服的金髮巫師看著天空中的星象，「妳與Bucky一起在神盾局當中共事，就妳的看法，他何需為Grindelwald服務？」

 

「Nick Fury是間諜出身，他曾經在肅清者的家族中以奴隸的身份生活，直到他能一舉將在路易西安那州生根許久的肅清者家族全數逮住為止，他過著比你與我都難以想像的生活，我也曾經在他的指示下在一名潛伏在俄羅斯麻瓜軍隊當中作惡的巫師身邊工作⋯⋯確實，我對你的看法並非全然排斥，也許Barnes確實與他合作、成為他安排在Grindelwald身邊的間諜，但也許他純粹厭倦了隱瞞自己的野心，這⋯⋯也不無可能。」女巫抿起唇，「他一樣可以⋯⋯是Grindelwald派來的間諜。」

 

Steve Rogers的面色一沉，「他要如何在與我生活的當下同時扮演著一名間諜？」

 

女巫顯得一點都不受到他的情緒波動影響，僅平靜地回應：「他是一名間諜，不代表他對你的愛情也是虛偽的，但說穿了⋯⋯Rogers，當他以一個專欄作家作為假身份掩飾，接受Nick Fury指示深入到各個充滿危險潛伏的角落時他總是孤身一人，他要與Grindelwald的人馬碰頭並不困難。」

 

Steve Rogers沒有說話，只將視線聚焦在自己手中的魔杖之上。

 

「Fury總是讓他在外，他不清楚，過去我們已經逮獲許多在魔法部當中為Grindelwald服務的黑巫師，一些嫌疑重大的人像是Pierce，則是根本用裝病等各種藉口逃亡在外躲避調查。」像是知道Steve Rogers與Pierce之間的糾葛，Peggy Carter停下來看著他許久，「要是有誰跟Fury抖出了Barnes⋯⋯」

 

「你們不了解他，更不了解Barnes家對於他們手足的教育——」

 

「的確，無論是雷文克勞女巫團的大巫師或是Barnes先生，對於James Barnes的涉案可能都是全盤拒信，我也只是指出⋯⋯無論何者都有其可能性。」女巫稍稍舉高了手裡的魔杖，端頂的銀光映出不遠處籠罩在山峰陰影下的廢棄建築，「⋯⋯那是諾爾德拉修道院，我們聽說Pierce近期都在這裡躲藏，我們可以從那裡著手。」

 

在雲杉林中，木造的建築物略顯傾頹，部分凐沒在霜雪之下。

 

「直接上去叩門問候他不就得了？」紅髮大漢手裡的魔杖正隱隱透著紅光，「難道他作為一個逃犯我們還要顧慮什麼禮儀嗎？」

 

「DumDum，你好歹讓Rogers決定吧？」另一旁的黑人巫師顯得冷靜許多，「Pierce底下可有不少人，其中包括了好幾個難纏的傢伙。」

 

「稍安勿躁，我們得等Sam他們到達定位。」

 

他們一行人在離開英國的時候便已經擬好了作戰策略，貿然闖入諾曼加對他們而言很有可能就是死路一條，在Peggy Carter的建議下，他們決定先到幾個諾曼家外圍的『哨站』找到Grindelwald的同夥來探清敵情。

 

由於整個第三帝國下的德國魔法社會幾無人敢反抗Grindelwald的勢力，即便是神盾局也得不到當地魔法社會的協助，沒有辦法使用其他方式移動，他們只能透過與Peggy Carter一起現影移動到瑞士德國的邊界進入諾曼加所在的黑森林中，尋找這處Peggy曾經來過的Hydra據點。

 

由Wilson、Weasley從後方包圍，將內側森林施下禁止消影現影魔咒，封鎖住對方退路，之後再由Steve等人一舉突破對方的防備。

 

在等待的時候，Steve不由得注意到週遭的林木已經茂密到一點星光都透不進來的程度，整個森林裡一點聲響都聽不到，就像是有人已經提前對這處林地下了消音咒，「⋯⋯為什麼我們還沒見到Wilson他們？」照理來說，此時Sam應當要變形成紅隼出現才對。

 

下一刻突然迸發的火光瞬間在陰暗的雲杉林裡點燃了熊熊火光——

 

 

***

 

 

在即便對諾曼加而言也太過深沉的午夜，James Barnes位於高樓的廂房，來了他預期中必然會到訪的訪客。

 

「請進。」James敞開這間他也剛入主的廂房，什麼也沒帶孑然一身地佇立在房間中央，身上罩著漆黑的斗篷，「Odinson。」

 

「——這是一場玩笑嗎？」怒氣沖沖走進的黑髮巫師斥道：「你——投靠Grindelwald？」

 

看著三年不見的故友，James自從見到對方開始就在思忖自己該採取的策略，他既不認為自己應當坦承真實目的，也不相信他能夠用任何理由說服對方他真心投靠Grindelwald。

 

他無法坦承以告的理由，在於他也不知道Loki真實的目的為何？因為他知道Frigga的死訊是千真萬確的、Odin行蹤不明也是真的，Thor——更是一點也假不了地被關在了諾曼加堡壘的地底深處，處於比死還好一點一息尚存的狀態。

 

「那麼你在尋找什麼？Odinson⋯⋯這裡不存在著讓你一人之下萬人之上的席位。」以問題取代回答，James Barnes只能在內心期望Thor信上所言不假，Loki Odinson本性並不壞，然而卻太容易被自己臆想出來輕蔑遮蔽雙眼。

 

「喔⋯⋯難道這裡有讓你重振家族榮光的席位？年輕的Barnes先生，難道你家族的名聲還不夠『黑』嗎？布萊克家族都要比你們更中立無害了。」有些咬牙切齒的黑髮巫師緊緊盯著眼前之人，「Steve Rogers怎麼了？你把他留在了倫敦自己隻身到黑森林裡頭，他沒有意見嗎？」

 

「Steve Rogers是過去了。」James Barnes面無表情地回應，「我們理念不同。」

 

冷嗤了一聲，黑髮巫師淡道：「你口中支持的理念，是將他的麻瓜血統貶為劣等生物，你們當然理念不同，但你這是告訴我你在一夕之間決定將你從小開始奉為圭臬的眾生平等當作狗屎？大巫師怎麼看？」

 

「我已經離開了他們，而雷文克勞女巫團與我毫無瓜葛。」對方的質疑他全都看在眼裡，但讓James Barnes真正痛苦的不在於說謊，而在於他依然無法從對方現在口中的話語推敲出對方真正的想法——究竟他是否真正追隨了Gellert Grindelwald。

 

接著好半晌的時間，房裡只剩下一片寂靜，Loki Odinson的雙眼緊緊地盯著他，就像是想從他身上找到一絲破綻，但最後當他開口時，他的語氣聽來卻有些苦澀：「——你這是何苦？」

 

「一個由巫師統治的世界，再也沒有人受到迫害，這難道不是我們期待已久的平等？」故作鎮定，James Barnes讓自己聽起來理所當然，「再也不用躲藏、不用保密，讓麻瓜互相殘殺，我們再控制勝利者，最終的結局就是魔法社會的勝利，達到了利益的最大化。」

 

黑髮巫師垂下視線，「我不是指這一切，而是你已經有那些愛你的人——」

 

用近乎熱切的口吻訴說的James Barnes揚高了嘴角，「就連Dumbledore也認為這個做法是正確的，如果麻瓜要透過戰爭互相殘害對方，我們不需要干預⋯⋯最後讓我們介入控制一切，過往我們在麻瓜歷史上扮演的角色一直是如此，梅林選擇了亞瑟，我們選擇了——」

 

「——你曾經說過，Olivander為你們家族打造的魔杖，都來自同一株紫杉木，當中⋯⋯每一位紫杉木魔杖的主人，沒有任何一人例外，成為了黑巫師，而你希望你不同於他們。」

 

這確實是他曾經說過的話，James Barnes不由得沉寂了片刻，才用一種恍惚與迷惘的語氣給出了回應，「我想，沒有一棵樹的葉子，能夠掉落在離根太遠的地方。」

 

 

那雙翠綠色的眼只是直直地盯著他看，最後才聽聞對方轉身離開留下一句：「誠然如此。」


End file.
